Darkest of Sins
by GreatestSoldier
Summary: Many years after Kid Buu died, a saiyan has landed on earth. With new challenges coming his way along with meeting Vegeta and his family, will this saiyan be the newest protector of earth or it's worst nightmare? Shoutout to Connor J. Nagi for assisting me with this AU version of his series! Rated M for Sexual content, language, and blood. Update: Chapter 9 is finally out!
1. A strange Visitor

Hey everyone and welcome to Darkest of Sins! Now, I know that I said before that I was done making stories. In case you all don't know what the hell is talking about, read the final chapter of Dragon ball J to know what I'm talking about. And well... I decided to come back with a new series called Darkest of Sins! I didn't make this alone though. I had the help of Connor J. Nagi who's the creator of the DBZ AG series. Check him out! I'll leave the link to his profile on my profile. Now, I'm really excited for this! Let me know if you guys want more of this and I'll continue this story till the very end. I hope you guys enjoy and let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 1: A strange visitor

Somewhere in West City, a saiyan pod has crashed down at the middle of the city. Exiting it slowly was a black haired 18 year old boy with blue eyes, and black saiyan armor. He also had a purple scouter on him. As he exited the pod, the boy paid no attention to the commotion he had spurred. A few people stared at him, some children cheered at the damage, but some even screamed and ran away. The boy continued to ignore them as he looked around. The scouter flashed as a relatively high power level for this planet flagged up. It was behind him. The boy swung around and came face-to-face with a blue-haired girl, about his looked him up and down and a small smirk crossed her face.

"Saiyan..." She said casually, as she started to shake her head. "You know, My Mom's had to cover up enough for all you guys, and I doubt my Father will be too pleased with you showing up."

The boy was silent as he was observing her. With a smirk, he began to question her.

Wow. You can't be the one with a high power level. Tell me, woman... Where's the real challenge?" The boy demanded with his smirk growing more and more evil.

The blue-haired girl's smirk slowly faded. The way he spoke was very forceful and Bra hadn't experienced that before. Not even her own Father had spoken to her in such a way. She had been told lots about the ruthless style of the Saiyan Race and was that what she was witnessing right now. Bra stepped back

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner. My Dad won't be happy about this, nor will my Brother!" Bra spoke up, regaining her confidence.

She stood her ground, despite the lack of fighting experience she held. If only Pan was there to back her up. The boy scoffed at this. Was this girl serious? Deciding to test her, he got in a combat stance.

"Alright then. If the scouter was correct, let me see your power." The boy asked her.

Things moved very, very fast and Bra wasn't sure how to cope. Panic washed over her.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm not a fighter!" She yelled, not sure what else she could do. She was actually scared and that felt strange. She took a deep breath and tried to act friendly. "What's your name? Maybe we can settle this like civilised, educated people."

The boy was stunned for a bit. He simply looked at her like she was insane. It didn't take long for him to come out of his combat stance and chuckle to himself. If this girl was who she says she was and wasn't a fighter, why does she have a high power level?

Are you buying time or something?" The boy said as he sighed to himself. "Very well. I'll oblige. The name's Rugu. But you may call me James. That's what my father calls me anyway."

Bra raised an eyebrow, unsure of what his name could mean. She had been taught some of the naming conventions on Planet Vegeta and the original Saiyan homeland, Planet Sald, but she couldn't put her finger on the meaning. As for the human name, she had to question it.

"James...? But that's a Earth name. A human name." Bra said with a look of confusion on her face.

James notices the look of confusion. Personally, it was easy to get confused at that fact if you didn't know who his parents were. But then again, why did he tell her his earth name? Hmm, either way, he's in this too deep. He should at least tell this woman why.

"Yeah, turns out my father was a human while my mother was a saiyan. Don't know how they met, they never told me." James said.

Ok, that took Bra by surprise. He opened up to her. Not only that, but he was Half-Saiyan, like her. But now Bra faced a moral dilemma. Does she reveal that she is also part Saiyan, or, not. She wasn't sure what would benefit her the most, but she couldn't stay silent for much longer.

"So, why did you come here?" She asked, genuinely intrigued. The commotion around them all had begun to grow as the crowd started to gather. Even police had started to form up with weapons. Luckily, with Bra standing in the centre they were never going to fire. Daughter of the richest family in the World, they wouldn't dare lay a finger on her.

"I came because of one reason. A saiyan strives to fight. But lately, I haven't found anyone who can challenge me properly. So I heard rumors that earth has some of the most powerful fighters. Naturally, I was curious and well... Here I am." James responded as he looks at the people around him. "So wait. Is this some of earth's defenses? Hah, what a joke!"

Bra looked around, glancing at the police. They weren't exactly very reliable. She turned back to look at the Saiyan boy again and this time, she started to see that he maybe wasn't all he cracked up to be. Sure, he could probably defeat her in a fight, but anyone like Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, or Piccolo would have a great chance at dealing with this guy. Even Goten and Trunk could give him a run for his money.

"These guys aren't Earth's true defence force. We have the Z-Fighters," Bra mentioned, as if James should know all about them. If he had an urge to fight, Bra would help drive that out of him.

"The Z-Fighters? Is that what those powerful warriors call themselves? Interesting..." James said as he decided that he's done wasting time. "Alright. Guess I better go find them." James began to fly up into the air as he checks his scouter to find these so called Z-Fighters.

Bra wasn't sure what movement to make next. Should she follow him up into the air, or try and alert one of the others to this new arrival? Hopefully, someone would have sensed him by now and be on their way to find out what it was, but that all depended on his Power Level and his abilities to mask it.

Bra made her choice as she turned around and started to rush back to Capsule Corp. That was the best option. She knew her Father would be able to help. Curious to where she was going, James stopped checking his scouter and follows her.

Bra continued to rush home to Capsule Corp., but as soon as she entered the compound she came face-to-face with the very person she was hoping to see. Her Father, Vegeta. He stood there with a scowl on his face, but his gaze was focussed up to the sky as he awaited the arrival of this strange power-level. He didn't think it would cause him any issues, but he had to be ready either way.

"Dad, did you sense it?" Bra asked the man, but she only received a grunted response. She followed her Father's eyes and looked up in the same direction.

As James arrived at Capsule Corp, he lands on the ground, checking his scouter. It instantly pointed to a high power level which is so high that the scouter exploded in his eye. Shocked at this, James looks around. Only to find...Prince Vegeta?!

"Prince Vegeta...? What are you doing here on earth?" James asked him as he was starting to become afraid.

"How do you know who I am?" The Saiyan Prince questioned. He had never seen this Saiyan before and he was far too young to have been alive on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta stepped forward, threateningly. He was exerting plenty of confidence and control. James started to back down, not expecting to be greeted by the Prince. He tried to maintain his composure in the face of royalty. He wanted Vegeta to think highly of him.

"...M-My mother spoke highly of you, my prince." James said as he tries not to be afraid of Vegeta. He completely forgot Bra was there. Vegeta was his only focus.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stepped forward again, maintaining the threatening image.

"And your Mother was..." The Prince started.

A Saiyan. One that survived our planet's explosion." James quickly said as he stood his ground against the terrifying Prince.

Vegeta wasn't satisfied with the simple response. He stepped up again, the two were almost within touching distance.

"What was her name? Maybe I knew her," Vegeta questioned further. He half-wanted this Saiyan boy to attack him so he could be put in his place.

James gulped nervously. Why did he wanna know so bad? James knew of Vegeta's cold and ruthless behavior. What if he wants to know so he can go out and kill his mother? And plus, his mother told him that she never wants to be found. And James knew why. Deciding not to betray his mother, James made what is possibly the worst decision he made. He threw a punch at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught the fist with complete ease and began to tighten the grip. A small smirk started to form on his face. He started to push his power forward and began to walk, forcing James back. Bra started to back away, not knowing what to do or say.

"How dare you raise a hand to me," Vegeta uttered in a low growl. "I will put you in your place."

James was surprised by this as he was getting pushed back. He refuses to give up as he fires a ki blast point blank at Vegeta with his other hand.

Vegeta flicked the blast away and his smirk slowly faded. Vegeta's Ki started to rise and a brilliant white Aura shone around him. The Prince had powered up but he was still in his base form. There was no need for Super Saiyan just yet. Vegeta grabbed the front of James' armour and pulled him close.

"You're in the presence of a God," Vegeta uttered before smashing his fist into James' face and sending him crashing into the ground. Bra stepped forward once, wanting to be sure that Vegeta would know when to stop. Vegeta's eye twitched at the sign of blood at the side of James' mouth.

"You call yourself a Saiyan and yet you bleed so easily..."

James got up slowly as he breathes heavily. He wipes the blood off of his mouth as he backs away. A god..? What was he talking about?

Vegeta slowly walked over to the boy and decided not to utter another word about his power. He instead had one more thing to say, and this would be the last time.

"Who is your Mother?" Vegeta asked in a low, fearsome growl. He spoke with sheer intensity and there was no implication that he was bluffing about his power. "Tell me...Now!"

"...N-No. I'll...never tell you." James manages to say before he puts up a finger and charges an energy blast. Curious to what the boy was gonna do, Vegeta studies him. James kept charging until his finger was changed into a blue glow. "Chaos Beam!" He shouts as he fires it at Vegeta.

Vegeta puts a hand up and took the beam head-on. The beam was enough to push Vegeta back, and even piss him off quite a bit. The Prince looked down at the scorch mark on his hand which was left by the beam and then back to the boy. Vegeta certainly lwasn't pleased anymore, nor did he have the time to waste with the boy. There was a brilliant flash of blue and Vegeta took it to the next level. Super Saiyan Blue. James' eyes went wide with fear as Vegeta approached.

The Prince lifted off his feet and grabbed James by his hair and flung him towards one of the Capsule Corp. buildings. James crashed into the wall and was indented in the side. He looked up slowly only to have Vegeta charging in once more. The Prince crashed a fist into the Wannabe-Saiyan's gut and James was pushed right through the building to the other side. He landed down with a thud.

Bra ran up towards her Father to try and plead with him to stop, but the Prince continued through the building and on to finish the job. By now, James was vommiting blood due to his injuries. He tries to get off the ground but he was unable to. Looking at Vegeta, he smirks a little. If he was gonna die, he'd at least go out knowing that he didn't betray his mother and it took the Prince of all saiyans to put him down.

Vegeta made it to James' side and placed a foot on the boy's back. He started to push down and used his full weight. He started to chuckle.

"I haven't felt like true Saiyan Royalty is such a long time, this is fantastic!" Vegeta called out. It was thrilling to him. "How does it feel to be in the presence of far more than that old Super Saiyan legend?

James's smirk vanished as he screams out in pain. "A super saiyan? You're was a super saiyan?!" James screams out in shock. He was surprised that someone had achieved the super saiyan form. However, he couldn't continue these thoughts as the pain got even worse. This was the worst pain he'd ever felt. He wanted to cry out to someone to help him, he wanted his mother to save him until... He heard a crack and James screams out a cry of pain that the entire world can almost hear. Vegeta had just broken James's spine.

Vegeta stepped off, even he hadn't expected that. He wasn't concerned, but he was maybe a little shocked. Despite the surprise, he responded to the last question. He rolled James over and looked down on him.

"Yes," Vegeta said as he dropped back to normal form and then flashed to the brilliant gold of a Super Saiyan, "I am a Super Saiyan."

"What are you doing, Dad?!" Bra yelled as she sprinted over. She knelt down by James and tried to help him up. "We need to get him to Mom, she'll be able to help him. Help me, Dad."

Vegeta ignored Bra's statement, but she slowly looked up at him and had a glare on her face that could even rival his.

"Help him!" She yelled at her Father. Vegeta grunted and caved. He couldn't deny his little Princess. Vegeta bent down to pick up the boy.

James was too weak to even speak to Bra or anyone else for that matter. His spine was broken, he was bleeding in a lot of places.. He was in pretty bad shape and was lucky to be alive.

Vegeta had the boy in his arms, but not by choice. They entered the Capsule Corp. lab and set James down on one of the operating tables. Bulma was a bit disappointed to be disturbed and walked over to scold Vegeta...until she saw the bloodied and beaten boy laying on the table.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted and walked to the other side of the room. Bra glared after her Father and turned to her Mother.

"Dad, broke his spine...Mom, what can we do?" Bra asked, not wanting to see the boy in this state any longer. She didn't even know him or what he was capable of, but he didn't deserve this.

Bulma analysed the boy for a second and isolated exactly where the break was. Bra kept looking at James with worry, but Vegeta remained over by the wall. Bulma looked at the screen with a questioning look and then turned around.

"I've found the issue. I'm sure we can use the healing tanks, but it may take some time?" Bulma questioned, she wasn't asking anyone in particular, but was a little bit worried whether or not she should. Vegeta must've had a reason to hurt him in this way. Bulma looked over to Vegeta, wanting to question further. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he was getting frustrated.

"Get on with fixing him, Earth Woman!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma sighed and looked back at the machine. James started to put things together. Bulma was Bra's Mother, Bra was Vegeta's daughter...so Bulma was Vegeta's wife. She was just called Earth Woman...so she was Human.

"But why are they helping me...?" James thought to himself as he looks at all 3 of them.

Vegeta glanced over at the boy, but huffed and looked the other way. Bulma shook her head and turned to the tank.

"Bring him over him, Vegeta. Let's put him in," Bulma instructed. Vegeta grunted and slowly walked over. He picked up the boy and started to make his way to the machine. He felt that James was questioning him and grunted in response again.

"We're only helping you so you can explain yourself...otherwise, I'll kill you," Vegeta explained.

After that statement, James went dead silent. Why was he so determined to know who his mother was? After Vegeta said that, he was put into the tank and then it started to fill with the healing water. He didn't know if this would work as well as it could, but he certainly hoped he would end up being ok. Gradually, James started to drift off into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

And that was the first chapter! Me and Connor worked hard on this one so I hope you all enjoyed that! Make sure to review to let me know what you all thought, be sure to favorite so it shows that you love the story, and be sure to follow so you'll know when a new chapter is out. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time. Peace!


	2. Questions and Answers

Hey everyone and welcome back to Darkest of Sins! I'm very happy that I got this chapter up really sooner than expected. Hell, I'm even gonna keep this up if you guys enjoy it! I wanna say thank you for 42 views, 3 followers, and a review! Speaking of the review, let's see it!

Kasai Seishin: I like it so far, but the timeline is kinda confusing. I know it takes place years after Buu's death...and most likely after Revival of F...but the time of everything just seems a bit off...sorry for the poor explanation but I'm just confused on where it takes place. Still a great story and can't wait for the next chapter

Well, I'm glad you asked. Some people might be confused at this too. Here is the timeline below. If you wanna see this timeline but not in this author's note, please go to my profile!

Dragon Ball Z – AG – Darkest of Sins timeline

(THE STORY IS AN AU OF DRAGON BALL AG – TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER DRAGON BALL AG: SAGA 6 - THE WARRIOR'S PATH, ARC IV)

Age 774

\- Evil Buu is defeated by Goku

Age 778

\- October - James was born

\- November – Bra was born

Age 779

\- January – Pan was born

Age 791 – Age 795

\- Dragon Ball AG: Saga 1 – The New Journey Begins (Age 791 – 792)

\- Dragon Ball AG: Saga 2 – A New Life (Age 792)

\- Dragon Ball AG: Saga 3 – The Tournament Terror (Age 792)

\- Dragon Ball AG: Saga 4 – A Hero Rises (Age 792)

\- Dragon Ball AG: Saga 5 – Awakening of a Guardian (Age 792 – Age 793)

\- Dragon Ball AG Saga 6 – The Warrior's Path (Age 793 – 795)

Age 795

\- Darkest of Sins take place

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Questions and answers

It was around 9 PM before the healing tank was finally done. All of James's current injuries were now gone. Opening his eyes, James looks around. He was shocked to see that nobody was around him! Vegeta nor those girls are here! Seeing his chance, he got out of the healing tank. He quickly exited the room and tried to navigate his way through the halls, but soon realized that this building didn't have a normal layout. He soon began to realize he was getting lost. He contemplated blasting out, but realized that his power hadn't regained enough. He ran up to a wall and punched it as hard as he could, but nothing happened. He cursed and dropped to the ground. Soon enough, someone approached behind James, but the boy didn't move. He could tell who the presence belonged to though.

"Why won't you tell me about your family? I am your Prince!" He heard Vegeta said behind him.

James instantly got scared. He managed to hide it before but this time, he couldn't.

"I-I...Forgive me, my prince...I can't tell you." James responded with a nervous gulp.

"And why not?" Vegeta questioned.

"I just can't, ok?!" James screamed at Vegeta, never meaning to use that tone.

Vegeta was shocked and kinda impressed that James screamed at him. Even after what James suffered, he still screamed at him. However, he realizes that this was pointless. The boy wasn't worth his time. Turning around, Vegeta spoke.

"Follow that route to the left, you'll find the exit. Then you can run off like the coward you appear to be."

James was stunned by this. Vegeta was telling him the way out? But why? He found himself just standing there in a daze. Vegeta turned to him with a glare.

"Do it...leave this place. We don't need you here. I don't care who you are anymore, you're not important if you're weak." Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes. 'If he truly had a reason for coming here then he would stay, but he knows he's not strong enough to beat me.' He thought to himself.

James instantly felt horrible. Vegeta was right. What was the point of sticking around here in he can't even compete with the prince of all saiyans? Are the other fighters as powerful as he was? In a way, James decided that he doesn't care anymore. He followed Vegeta's directions and walked to the exit.

After a bit, James exited the door and made his way to the Compound gate, but stopped again. He looked down and took a deep breath, but this was his decision. He took one more step...and...

"Wait!"

The voice belonged to a female. As James turned around, he was shocked to see that it was Bra.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" James asked, not really in the mood to talk.

"Where are you going?" She asked, still very confused as to why he was choosing to go. There was so much that had happened, she felt partially responsible.

"Back home. I searched for a worthy opponent here and look what happened. I got my ass kicked by the prince of saiyans who's apparently god now." James told her with a bit of anger in his voice.

Bra giggled and James shot her a look of disgust. What was she giggling about? Did she find his pain earlier funny? But then she spoke.

"He's not God, he just has powers that rival that of a God," Bra shook her head, "He's not even the strongest person on this planet anyway."

"Are you fucking serious?!" James said. That didn't make him happy if that's what she's trying to do, that made him even more pissed! If Vegeta wasn't the strongest person, that means there's even more people that surpass James.

Bra was shocked by the tone and stepped back.

"I didn't mean to anger you...I just...I just thought I'd tell you," Bra looked away. "Don't think so much about my Father, before me and my Brother were born he probably would have killed you without a second thought. Consider what he did to you was him going easy on you."

James's look of anger disappeared when he realized that he screamed at Bra for no reason. He looks away in silence for a bit. Why did he do that? Sure, he can be angry at the strong people but she wasn't one of them. Sighing internally to himself, he looks back at Bra.

"I apologize for that tone. I was just a little pissed." James said. "Think you can forgive me?"

Bra was a little shocked. He was apologizing? Deciding to take the apology, she nods.

"It's ok." Bra said.

"Thank you." James said with a smile.

Bra smiles back as she put her hands behind her back.

"You don't have to leave, you know?" Bra informed James. "If you have any trouble or anything like that then I'm sure my Dad would be willing to help you, either that or Goku would be more than happy to do whatever you need to assist you."

"Goku? Who's Goku?" James asked.

"Oh, Goku is my dad's rival. Dad calls him Kakarot though." Bra answered.

"I see." James said as he thinks for a second. "Hey... I never got your name."

"Oh...my name is Bra," She answered with a smile, but then she realized how weird it may sound to someone else. "It's a family name."

"Yeah.. I was gonna say that it's literally something to cover your boobs with, not a name." James said as he couldn't help but blush at the statement he made.

Bra blushed as well and shook her head.

"Well, you're a Saiyan named James!" Bra yelled in response, knowing that it sounded utterly ridiculous as a comeback.

"No. It's Rugu. Everyone calls me James, even my father." James told her with a slight smirk.

"But why? It doesn't really make sense...sorry if that sounds rude," Bra responded, getting slightly panicked. She didn't know why she was feeling so awkward with this interaction.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." James said.

Bra chuckled in response, not really knowing what else to say or do. She turned around and looked back at the main building and sighed.

"Are you still planning to leave? I know you'll be welcome to stay with us until you figure out what to do next...maybe...maybe we can get to know each other a bit more?" Bra said.

Bra saying "Know each other more" caught James off guard. She was willing to hang out with someone who insulted her a few hours ago? Sure, he didn't insult her directly like calling her a bitch or anything but he was still rude to her. Staring at the sky for a bit, James sighed one more time and looks at Bra.

"Ok. I'll stay. Only for you though." James said.

Bra blushed and turned around to walk back towards the building. Why did she blush? She makes the choice to not question it.

"Come on, I'll show you to a spare room."

"Thank you." James said as he began following her to the room. Once they arrived, Bra stopped at the room and pushed open the door.

"I'm sure this will all be fine for you...let me know if you need anything." Bra said as she turned around and began to walk off, but she walked slower than usual.

"Hey Bra... Why are you walking so slow? You feeling ok?" James asked, concerned for her. Did she remember something bad or..?

Bra stalled and quickly turned around. She was in a slight panic, but had a smile on her face anyway.

"What? Nothing, I just...haven't got anywhere to be right now," Bra lied. She was actually hoping that James would try and talk to her somemore. Maybe even open up about his family.

"...Well, if you want, we can keep talking. Anything you got in mind?" James asked her.

Bra stopped and didn't know what to say next. She didn't actually expect James to want to talk. She basically stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Now she was hoping that her Mother would come and ask for her help. She had to say something soon though.

James raises an eyebrow at this.

"What? I'm bored, you're pretty cool, I just wanna keep talking. Is that a bad thing?" James asked her.

"No...of course not, I just didn't think you'd want to talk about anything...you don't seem to want to open up," Bra mentioned. She just needed to know what had happened for him to come here, and she was interested in learning about his parents.

"Well... You're really nice. Your kindness reminds of my mom and dad to be honest." James said.

He looks around to make sure nobody is nearby. He didn't know why he's about to do what he's gonna do. But this girl...Bra...something about her just screams trustworthy to him. Once he checked, he looks at Bra.

"Ok. Come in my room. Since I trust you, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know. I just don't want Vegeta finding out." James said.

Bra perked up at hearing that and started to step forward, but stopped herself.

"Why can't my Father know?" She asked. She couldn't agree to something without knowing the reason first. She was serious about that.

"Because if he found out, he might do something rash. Please, I'm not gonna try anything." James said, giving her an honest face.

Bra didn't know what to say. She was astounded. It wasn't everyday that an unknown Saiyan would show up, threaten you and tell you her trusted you. Bra trusted that her Father wouldn't care about what James had to say, but if she wanted to know then she at least had to agree to his conditions. Bra pondered it for a second and made her mind up.

"Ok, fine. I won't tell my Dad."

"Thank you." James said as he enters the room.

Bra stalled for and looked up and down the hallway before stepping inside, calmly. She didn't want to feel like she was intruding, even though it was her house. She closed the door behind her and sat next to him

"What do you wanna know?" James asked her.

"First off...What are your parents's names?" Bra asked him.

"...My father is Thomas and my mother is Aspara." James told her.

"Ok...so, what was it that led to them meeting? I mean...your Father is from Earth right?" Bra asked. She made a mental note of the names.

"That's correct. However, they never told me how they met. All I know is that they fell in love, mom and dad moved to another planet so earth wouldn't get endangered because..." James started to say before he sighs. He internally apologizes to his mom as he said this. "Mom fled planet Vegeta because she feared Frieza's power. In a saiyan's eyes, she would be a coward."

"Wait, Frieza? Oh, of course, almost forgot about him for a second there," Bra responded with a giggle. "Is that what you're worried about? Frieza's dead, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. But in a saiyan's eyes, mom was a coward. Saiyans even tried to kill her as far as she told me. Being a saiyan himself, what would your father do to her and me?" James asked Bra.

"Well, you have to remember something very important...Frieza's gone. No one rules over the Saiyan race. Hell, my Dad even settled with an Earthling and had two kids. Goku was considered a low-class warrior and my Dad even accepts that he's stronger." Bra stopped for a second and walked over to James. She put a reassuring hand on his arm. "He's not like what the Saiyans once were. He's a changed man."

"...Thank you, Bra. What you just said... That made my day." James said as he smiles brightly.

Bra found herself blushing again and turned to look away, but made her best efforts to avoid being detected.

"Well, my next question is why did you actually come to Earth?" Bra quickly asked.

"Well, it's like I said earlier. To find a worry challenger. I've been training by myself for a while and I wanted to test out my moves. I heard rumors about strong fighters and...here I am!" James said, wondering why she was asking again.

"Sounds a bit...odd," Bra started. She walked over to the window and looked out while contemplating. "Why Earth? Why Now? There must've been another reason you chose this planet?"

Bra was beginning to severely question James' story. She started to believe he may have some ulterior motives.

"Well... Another reason was I wanted to see where my father lived. I lived on a unnamed grass planet my entire life. Hearing about the wonderful things that earth has to offer...I wanted to just see it. Why did it take me so long? Well, I don't know. I guess it was because of fear. Fear that I may lose and I may die. Maybe that's why."

Bra didn't look back at James. Not sure what to say next. She wasn't feeling great about how she judged him, but she couldn't help it if she couldn't trust him. She had been told about the extreme ruthlessness of Saiyans, but had never witnessed it first hand.

She turned around and walked to the door, still avoiding looking at James.

"I'll let you rest, besides, I have some work to do," Bra opened the door and stepped out, but lingered for a second. She turned around and looked at James. "You need to tell my Dad. He has a right to know."

James was silent. He wanted to object to that but he remembers what Bra said about Vegeta. With a nod, he sighs.

"I will. Also one more thing. I...know you don't trust me. And frankly, you have every right not to. I was an asshole when I first came here. But I gotta tell you something. You're the only person besides my parents to treat me nicely. And for that... I thank you. I'll tell Vegeta everything, meet the other Z-fighters, and go home." James said with honesty in his voice.

Bra looked at James with a look of worry, but it wasn't just because she didn't trust him. She worried that there was something he was hiding. Something that may be troubling him. She shook it off and stepped out of the room.

"My Dad is always down in his Gravity Room. If you need to speak to him let me know and I'll guide you. Just dial 303 on that phone over there," Bra pointed to the phone on the wall. "If you wish to train anywhere then there are some good Wastelands located 12 miles south east from here."

Bra stopped again.

"I'm sorry for sounding untrusting..." Bra turned and smiled weakly before closing the door and heading to her room as quickly as she could. She had just gone through quite a bit and something inside of her was screaming. She couldn't tell what it was.

James went dead silent after that. He simply laid on his bed and eventually fell asleep. 4 hours have passed before he woke up. As soon as he woke up, he got the phone and dialed up Bra. He got her to bring him to the gravity room where Vegeta was. Vegeta was initially pissed that James interrupted his training but he changed that once James told him that he was gonna confess everything. James told Vegeta what he told Bra and that was it.

"...So there. My mother was a coward and my father was human. I hope you got what you wanted." James said as he refuses to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta turned away from James and walked over to the main console in the Gravity room. He toyed around with the controls for a bit and James began to wonder what was going on. Suddenly the room turned red from the lighting and James felt like an immense amount of weight was crashing down on him. He looked at the screen and saw 400xG. He didn't know what it meant and he fell flat on the ground. Vegeta just looked down on him, but he still wore the same expression as before.

"Stand up."

James tried to stand up but due to the intense gravity, he was unable to. His bones felt like they were being crushed.

"W-What are you doing?! I can't handle this!" James screamed at Vegeta.

"You are a Saiyan! You can handle anything!" Vegeta screamed. He wasn't trying to kill James, but if he was too weak to stand up then he deserved to be injured. He would just be put back in the pod and the same thing would be done again. Vegeta jumped into the air and threw a lot of fast punches and kicks to show-off how used to it he was. He dropped down to the ground and walked past James.

"Stand up."

James growled heavily as he tries to stand up again. He made some progress this time by getting on one knee but he was quickly met with the ground again.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance and bent down. He grabbed onto James' hair and lifted him to eye level. Just being lifted up was enough to put strain on the boy. Vegeta looked furious.

"I won't have a single weak Saiyan in this world. You are part of an Elite Warrior Race. ACT LIKE IT!" Vegeta said as he punched James in the face and let him drop again. There was blood coming from James' nose and pouring out on the floor. Vegeta turned away and walked over to the console. He dropped the Gs to 200x.

"Stand up. QUICKLY!"

James tried his best to stand up once more. Thanks to Vegeta lowering the gravity, he was finally able to stand. Although it is hard staying up as the gravity kept trying to force James to the ground.

Vegeta phased right in front of James and planted a punch deep in his gut. James dropped to the floor once more, gripping his stomach.

"Stand up again. Quicker this time!"

James growled heavily as he managed to get up quickly this time. But it was short-lived when Vegeta charged in once more and sent his knee crashing into James' face. The boy was flung back against the wall.

"What kind of training did you do? Didn't anyone ever teach you that your opponent won't go easy on you?" Vegeta said in a patronising way, "Why don't you try attacking me, make this interesting!"

James got up again as he tried to punch Vegeta with the best of his abilities. But as expected, Vegeta dodges the punch and punches James in his gut, sending him to his knees.

"Too slow. Adapt to your environment. We won't leave until you either hit me, or stay on your feet for more than a minute. That means you'll have to avoid all my attacks or defend yourself," Vegeta turned around and stopped. "Oh yeah, if you pass out. That's another reason we'll leave."

James manages to get up once more as he decides to just stay on his feet. He gets ready for Vegeta's next attack so he can dodge and do a counter attack. But surprisingly, Vegeta didn't make a move.

"Well?! Are you gonna attack me or not?!" James yelled, challenging Vegeta.

Vegeta still didn't move. He was clearly waiting for James to attack. Vegeta wanted to know if the boy could even lay a hand on him, especially in his base form.

"Not gonna attack me? Fine then..." James said as he charged at Vegeta with a fist drawn back. He prayed to hit Vegeta but Vegeta smirked and phased, completely disappearing from in front of James. The boy stalled and due to the added strain of the gravity his knee jolted a little. Vegeta reappeared behind James, shocking him with his intense speed.

"How are you so fast?!" James yelled as he held his knee in pain.

"I've been fighting and training in 1000x Earth's natural gravity. All of your life's training pales in comparison to one hour in here."

Vegeta was right. He had far more experience than James could get on his own.

"God damn it!" James screams as he stood up on both feet and threw another punch. Vegeta didn't even look as if he moved, yet James still missed. Vegeta was beginning to feel very disappointed in the boy. He had to try and draw out his power. If he truly was the child of a Saiyan, even a weak one, then he would still have a huge potential. Vegeta only wanted to see that. Kakarot had trained Uub, maybe Vegeta could train his own student. Just maybe. He had to provoke James into attacking. Vegeta turned away and walked up to the console.

"If you've had enough just tell me," Vegeta told the boy. This was James' second test.

"Excuse me? We are far from done!" James yelled, now more pissed than determined.

Vegeta turned back to face James and a smirk crawled across his face.

"Well, I would have expected less from someone who comes from Cowardly Parents," Vegeta teased. He honestly didn't give a damn about his parents or where they were when Frieza ruled them. He just knew it would work as fuel for the fire.

This got James so mad that he threw one more punch at Vegeta. But Vegeta turned and caught the fist in his right hand and then slammed his left into James' gut. The boy dropped to his knees in front of Vegeta and the Prince let go of his hand.

"You continuously disappoint me. Get out of my sight," Vegeta said, turning back to the console and turning off the gravity. He was done with seeing this ridiculous excuse for a Saiyan. He was a long way from being a great fighter.

James sighed at this as he got up and wipes the blood from his bottom lip. How can he catch up to a super saiyan? What was Vegeta planning? Did he wanna train him? James had these thoughts in his head as he exits the gravity chamber. Vegeta turned back to his console and thought about things as well. He recognizes James's mother's name. But why...?

* * *

And that was chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to review to let me know what you all thought, be sure to favorite so it shows that you love the story, and be sure to follow so you'll know when a new chapter is out. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time. Peace!


	3. Adjusting to Earth Life

Hello everyone and welcome back to Darkest of Sins! I'm sorry for this chapter taking forever. But I'm back and I got the chapter out! Also I got a special annoucement! I created a Darkest of Sins discord server! So if you wanna join up and talk with me personally, PM me and I'll give you the code! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Adjusting to Earth life..

With a sigh, James sat on his bed once he reached his room. He was honestly confused. Why did Vegeta want James to fight him? And in that intense gravity too. Eh, he'll ask him later. Right now, James needs to rest. So he layed on his bed and went to bed. However, a couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. James had to roll himself out of bed and yawned. He stood up, went to the door, and opened it. He honestly expected it to be Vegeta but it was Bra. And there was a robot next to her? Wait, what? It looked like the robot was holding a plate of food.

"Hey, Sorry, I know it's late, but I thought you might be hungry so I had some food brought up for you," Bra said, motioning to the robot as it entered the room and set the large plate down on the desk. "Enjoy."

James looked at the plate of food and back at Bra. This was earth food? It looked strange. But still, he had to be grateful.

"Thank you, Bra." James said as he used the fork and take a bite out of what looked like a cooked animal. But earthlings would know this as ham. As soon as the food touched James's mouth, his eyes widened as he smiled big. This was amazing! He immediately began devouring the food like any saiyan would. This would creep out Bra but she's seen this before from the others. This did cause her to giggle though.

"Glad you like it. Apparently Earth has some of the nicest food in this universe. I've been eating it my whole life though so...it's just the same." Bra explained as she watched James devour the food. "I hope my Dad wasn't too hard on you, but that's just how he is."

James had to pry away from the food he was eating to look at Bra. Which was kinda sad cause the food was wonderful.

"Well, he was bit too hard in a way. After I told him the truth, he did turned the gravity to 400 and expected me to get up. And everytime I did, he kicked my ass." James explained.

"Well, you weren't the only one." Bra started to mention.

"Huh?" James said, confused. Vegeta did this to someone else?

"My cousin, Noca. First time he went in there he got beaten to a pulp. Still gave my Dad a hard time, but he didn't actually know he was even a Saiyan at that point. My dad put what he thought was a human in 250x!" Bra seemed to think back on that story with a lot of Nostalgia. "That was 6 years ago now."

James was shocked by this. This Noca person.. He gave Vegeta a hard time?

"Where is he now?" James asked Bra.

"He's been training out in space for some time. Something he's had to do for a while. I don't really know the whole story to be honest, I just keep his girlfriend company," Bra said with a laugh. "She's also my best friend, and Goku's Granddaughter!"

"Huh... Hey, you keep bringing up this Goku character. Who is he?" James asked her.

"My dad calls him Kakarot. He's the only one who always have the upper hand on my father in terms of power. But recently, Goku sacrificed himself to save us." Bra explained.

"Oh... I see." James said, not knowing what else to say. So he decided to ask where Noca is. "When is Noca coming back?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on how things go for him out there. We haven't been able to contact him..." Bra looked a bit down for a second, but shook it off. "Oh well, he and Pan have a connection and if she says he's alive then it's the truth."

"Alright." James said as he decided to ask one more thing. "Hey Bra. You busy tomorrow? Maybe we can do something together."

Bra raised a eyebrow at this. Pretty weird coming from someone who would've killed her earlier. But she decided to shake it off as she nod.

"I have college in the morning but I'll be free tomorrow evening!" Bra answered.

"Nice! Maybe you can show me what you do for fun." James said.

"Well, not too much really? What would you be interested in doing?" Bra asked.

"I love fighting but I'm open to anything." James answered Bra.

"Well, I'm certainly not a fighter. I like to spend some time in my Mom's lab, normally...but I guess you don't know the city, I could show you around a bit." Bra suggested.

"That would be nice. Don't know if the people there will like me being around because of..." James said, referring to when he first arrived.

"Well, you'd be surprised what those guys can forget," Bra said with a chuckle.

"Short term memories, huh?"

"Well, not quite but a lot has happened in this world that they're just used to seeing it." Bra said, laughing softly.

A lot? What happened in this planet that made people get used seeing a pod come from outer space?

"Like what?" James asked.

"Uh, Cell, Majin Buu, The Saiyan attack..." Bra quickly explained briefly everything that had happened on the Earth, but as soon as she had finished she looked at the time. It was rather late. "Oh shit...it's 11:30...I should go to bed," Bra said as she stood up and rushed for the door. "Sorry, but I don't wanna miss college tomorrow, maybe I'll be able to introduce you to Pan and my friends."

"Alright." James said as he went back to eating. Before Bra exited the room though, James spoke. "Oh, Bra.. I know I said this a lot but.. Thank you. For everything."

This caused Bra to smile at James before she did leave the room. After she did, James devoured the rest of the food. Oh god, that was amazing! He wishes he can stay on earth! But wait... He remembers his mom and dad. He didn't wanna worry them. So shit, he needs to leave soon. But hey, at least it's not all that bad. He can come back! But he stopped and thinks to himself. He thought back to when he first arrived, of how evil he acted. Something about that didn't make sense. He usually never acts like that. Was it because he was cocky, had a bad day or something else? Either way, he was exhausted. So he simply layed on the bed and fell asleep.

 **The next morning...**

James was training in the gravity room with Vegeta once again. Thanks to being in here for a couple hours, he mastered 200x gravity. He was punching, kicking, and shooting energy blasts without any trouble. Even Vegeta was surprised by how fast James learns. However, the only trouble was that he still hadn't managed to lay a finger on Vegeta. He was just too damn fast! He didn't even unfold his arms and had his eyes closed for most of it. Teasing. That's what Vegeta was doing. He was just teasing and tormenting James.

Kinda mad at this, James threw a couple punches at Vegeta but of course, he easily dodged. Vegeta continued to back away from James as he rushed around, chasing the Prince. He wasn't even throwing a punch and he didn't even have to block any of the attacks. He only had to dodge them. James may be getting better in the Gravity Level, but Vegeta had done a lot more training in here and at higher levels.

Damn it! Why can't I hit you?!" James screamed as he kept trying to get at least one hit on Vegeta. However, this annoyed Vegeta as he opened his eyes and slams his fist into James's face. James crashed into the ground where he felt his broken nose. "Man, you hit like a million nukes."

Vegeta simply didn't say anything, he just glared at the boy. He certainly wasn't the talkative type. James managed to get up as he sighed. It was obvious to him that Vegeta wants James to turn super saiyan. But... How can he do that?

"Hey Vegeta, how can I turn Super Saiyan? I never really asked you that." James asked him.

Vegeta closed his eyes and turned away. He didn't know how to answer that question. He had wanted it for so long. To become a Super Saiyan. It was his greatest dream, but he was the second person to attain that accomplishment in recent times. He couldn't admit that it was once he gave up on life that he finally became a Super Saiyan, out in the depths of space. He turned back to face James.

"It's not something you can train to become. You must truly need it," Vegeta explained. It was sort of the answer to James' question.

"So if I want to be a super saiyan, if I need it, I'll get it?" James said as he thinks about it. "Hey, do you think I can become a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta turned away again and groaned.

"Every Saiyan can..." The Prince wasn't sure how to respond to it. He didn't want to tell the boy about his own experience and he certainly didn't want the boy meeting Kakarot any time soon.

"Alright then. I'll become a super saiyan and hey... Maybe I'll even give you a hard time!" James said as he gets in a fighting stance along with a smirk. "Come at me!"

Vegeta snickered at this. The boy was certainly getting a bit cocky. Instead of moving, the prince remained in his position. He wanted James to make the first move. And sure enough, James charged in with his fist drawn back. When James threw the punch, Vegeta shifted to the side and slammed his right elbow in the back of James's skull. James fell to the ground but he did a summersault which helped him get back in his feet. He held the back of his head in pain as he tried to think of a plan. Vegeta was too fast for him, how can he possibly hit him?

Suddenly, James got an idea. He began firing multiple ki blasts rapid fire. Vegeta smirked at this as it reminded him of his own finish breaker. Once Vegeta began dodging and blocking the blast, James tried to use his speed to get behind Vegeta and give him a kick. However, Vegeta saw this coming as he swatted the blast behind him which blasted James into another wall. Welp, so much for that idea. Vegeta stood in front of the boy, but didn't move a muscle. He knew that the more frustrated that James became the more his attacks would be rushed and erratic. Maybe then he'll actually hit the Prince. And as expected, James let his saiyan pride get in the way as he launched a lot of attacks out of rage.

Vegeta was expecting this but he didn't expect this much of a burst of power. He couldn't dodge these attacks anymore but he could still block. Good, the boy was improving. At a surprisingly fast rate. Reminded him of Noca. However, in terms of James winning, he has lost hope. Vegeta still has Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and God. But he didn't wanna go all out yet. Only when he feels like James deserves to fight god again. As James's attacks got faster, Vegeta decided to just go Super Saiyan 1. And that caused James to back up slightly. He looked nervous which made Vegeta smirk along with folding his arms.

"Had enough?" He said with an amused tinge in his voice.

"You kidding me? You expect me... A non Super Saiyan to stand up to a Super Saiyan... Does that sound right to you?" James asked Vegeta.

"Yes." Vegeta simply answered, not even second guessing it.

With a deep sigh, James tried to punch Vegeta. However, the prince phased away, causing James to fall forward. The transformation made him a lot faster. James fell to his knees once Vegeta moved. Deciding to make another plan, James moves so fast that he makes after images of himself which all charge at Vegeta. However, this again, was proved useless as Vegeta easily saw which one was the real James. He appeared in front of the real James and slammed his foot into James's stomach. With his eyes widening, James coughed up a bit of blood as he fell to his knees.

Vegeta sighed as he reverted back to his base form. The prince just stood there, glaring at the boy.

James did managed to get up as he glared back at the prince.

"What the hell, man? You know that I don't stand a chance against you if you go Super Saiyan." James told Vegeta.

"Your enemies will never go easy on you. So why should I?" Vegeta asked James.

"I..." James started to say before he stopped himself. "Yeah, you're right."

Vegeta turned away from James as he turned off the gravity.

"We're done for today." Vegeta said.

"Alright." James said as he wipes the blood off of his nose and mouth. He might need to rest in the healing pod for a bit. "Hey Vegeta. When does Bra get home from college?" James asked before he realized that asking Vegeta might be a bad idea.

And sure enough, he heard Vegeta growl softly.

"Why?" Vegeta said in a intimidating fashion.

"Well... She's gonna show me around the city. We just get to know each other a little, you know." James said, not wanting to make it seem like he's hitting on Vegeta's daughter.

Vegeta turned around and walked up to James. Showing his intimidation so much more. He stared into James' eyes.

"You lay a finger on my Daughter...and I will end you," Vegeta threatened. He didn't care if the finger was in a violent manner, or an intimate matter. Either way, James wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"I won't do anything to Bra, Vegeta. I just wanna be friends with her." James said.

Vegeta glared into James's eyes for a bit more before he turned around.

"Get out." Vegeta demanded James. Not wanting to argue with Vegeta, James left the gravity room and went to look for the healing pod.

 **Later that day...**

Bra had just arrived back from college. Once back home, she went to shower and get into something nice. Outside of capsule Corp, James was wearing regular human clothes. The Saiyan armor that he usually wears is a but wore down and really dirty. Plus, Bra might not think James's armor isn't fashionable enough. So he asked Bulma for some clothes and she gave him some clothes that she said her son used to wear. It was a white T shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. James thought these actually look good on him! Despite him feeling open for an attack cause he's not in his armor. Soon enough, he heard the front door opening. Once he looked over there, he saw Bra.

Bra was wearing a pink t-shirt with a pair of blue Jean-shorts and some white sneakers. She was definitely giving off the casual vibe. She had also decided to tie her hair up. This caused James's eyes to widened slightly. For some reason, he thought she looked really nice! But he refrained himself from saying it because he's afraid that Vegeta might kill him.

"Ready to go?" James asked Bra.

Bra simply smirked as she began walking and as expected, James followed. Once they arrive at the center of the city, James was stunned. He was busy doing...whatever he was doing to notice the awesomeness of the buildings. It only got better when he saw that Bra was leading him to the park. James decided to start a conversation as they entered the park.

"So how's College, Bra?" James asked her.

"I was good, I mean, I already know most of the stuff because of all the years working with my Mom. Still fun though," Bra answered with a smile. "You don't really care about that though."

Bra sent an innocent smile back at the boy. It was surprising that someone so sweet, friendly and innocent could really be from Vegeta's race. Even though he was insane at his first arrival. Guess she just needed to know James personally. Once they got to the center of the park, James could see the beauty of the park in its full glory.

"This is West City park. Me and my friends come here a lot." Bra said with a chuckle.

"I...I can't believe it. This place... It's so beautiful." James said. The green grass, the trees, everything was stunning to him! It was a very big park, to be honest. It had a huge lake situated in the centre and plenty of trees. Bra smiled at James' reaction and looked over the scenery herself. She was plenty used to it by now, but that didn't mean she loved it any less.

"If I knew earth was this beautiful, I would've come sooner!" James said as he looked so happy.

Bra giggled at that response and turned around.

"There are so many wondrous things on this planet, but then, like everywhere, there are some disappointing things," Bra replied, "It's always great to meet someone who certainly sees the good."

Bra smiled up at James. James smiled back as the two began to walk again. James had to think about something. This was his chance to get to know more about Bra. But what should he ask first? After thinking for a hit, his brain decided it would be best to say this.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" James said before he internally slaps himself. Wait, why the fuck did he say that?!

Bra suddenly stopped walking and seemed to be pondering something. She looked a little disappointed. Oh god, did James mess up? But when she spoke, James felt extreme guilt.

"I did, a while back, it didn't end well..." It was definitely a sensitive topic for the girl.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." James said, screaming at himself for even asking that question.

"No, no...no, it's fine, it was very difficult for me, but I had my friends," Bra explained. She started to smile again, but it was a little forced.

"...Do you just wanna head home? I feel like I...ruined the good time we had by bringing that up." James said with a guilty look.

Bra realized that James was blaming himself so she tried to reassure him.

"No it's fine. He's not a part of my life anymore," Bra explained, "My cousin dealt with him. Plus he lives on the other side of the world. We can carry on, I'm ok."

Bra walked on ahead further into the park, towards the lake.

"...Right." James said as he followed her again.

Bra had to get it into her mind that what happened with her last boyfriend had been a couple of years ago now. What was really on her mind was why James would be asking her that question. She wasn't expecting a Saiyan to instantly have the concept in Boyfriends and Girlfriends, but with a Human parent maybe he had been educated in Earth values? And James? Even James didn't know why he asked that question. Did his brain just decide to flip a coin on what it should ask or something? That look on Bra's face, he can't get that out of his head. Maybe things will get better. And sure enough, it did! They enjoyed the rest of the time they had. And after stopping at a restaurant, the two shared conversations about earth cultures, TV, and all of that! However, that went away as soon as the food came. And as expected, James began eating like a pig.

Bra giggled as the people around them all watched on. The people of this world would never be comfortable with the way a Saiyan ate. It wasn't something easy to deal with. Bra noticed James had a bit of food on his face and grabbed a napkin to clean it off. She was more embarrassed by him looking untidy than she was by his eating habits.

James noticed that she was cleaning off the food off of his mouth as he blushed.

"Sorry about that! I kinda overdid it there!" James told her as he looked away.

Bra quickly realised what she was doing and backed off.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to just do that," Bra was feeling pretty awkward now.

"Hey, it's fine." James said, reassuring her. "Anyway, I had fun today. Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem." Bra said before she stopped and thought about something. "Hey, think your parents are doing good? Do they know where you are?"

"Oh.. No, they don't. I plan on leaving to go see them and come back. The problem is that it took me around 5 months to get here. Might take me...almost a year before I come back."

"Ah, I understand." Bra said with a nod.

"For now, I wanna keep hanging out with you." James said with another smile.

"Aw, thanks James." Bra said before she stood up. "We better head back home."

"Alright." James said as he nodded.

Once they arrived at the house, it was around nighttime. They arrived at her room and Bra stopped before entering. She turned around and quickly gave James a hug.

"Thanks for a nice evening," Bra said before smiling and turning into the room very quickly, leaving James there alone.

ames was shocked at the hug. Mostly because he didn't expect it. He walked to his room in silence as he felt something weird in his chest. Was he having a heart attack? Nah, can't be. Otherwise, he'd be dead right now. He just shrugged it off as he entered his room, layed on his bed, and fell asleep. However, even though James had a good night's sleep, Bra hardly got any sleep that night. She couldn't push the thought of James' question out of her mind. That and memories of her Ex-Boyfriend had started to come back. She was going through a bit of a tough time. She just hoped it doesn't last for long.

* * *

And that was Chapter 3! Hopefully chapter 4 doesn't take as long as this one! :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Follow the story so you know when it's updated, favorite it so you know that you love the story, and review so you can tell me what you thought and what I should improve on! See you all in the next chapter, Peace!


	4. New Faces

Hey everyone! Welcome back to Darkest of Sins! I'm glad that this came out much sooner than chapter 3 did. Cause I got a lot of stuff to take care of and knowing that I updated Darkest of sins made my day. Now as a update for the discord server I created. There are a total of 8 people who have already joined the server and I wish for you guys to join as well! There, you can RP with James and become part of a story, chat with other people who love Darkest of Sins or just Dragon ball in general, and even get the chance to ask James questions about himself! Plus, I'll be giving away scenes of the next chapter on the server should you decide to join! If you wanna join, PM me and I'll give you the link!

Also I didn't get the chance to reply to the reviews I got last time so I'll do it here. As for the Z-Fighters, they are retired in this universe. Or so I think with them not getting involved that much. Or they're just being lazy and scratching their asses. XD But seriously, you won't see much of them in this story. You'll mostly see James and the Vegeta family. Sorry if that disappoints some of you. But how about this? Should you guys want a mini-series where James interacts with the Z-fighters, let me know and I'll make it happen.

Well, enough of that. Onto the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: New faces

The next morning, Bra had found herself not being able to sleep that much. She was exhausted and tired. However, she had to get up early to help her mother in the lab. On the way down to the lab she bumped into James, presumably on his way to the Gravity Room for training.

"Hey, Bra." James said to her before he noticed the tired look in her eyes. "Umm... Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, no I didn't," Bra snapped back, sounding a little bit frustrated. She quickly shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, James. I just had a tough night."

"Hey, it's fine. Maybe you should go back to sleep. If your mother needs help, I can help her." James suggested to her.

"Nah, that's fine. I need to help her, plus I want to," Bra replied.

"Bra, come on. Look at you. It'll be best if I help her." James said, showing legit concern for Bra. However, she didn't care about that.

"No, I can do it just fine. When you do as much scientific work as my Mom and I do, you get used to a lack of sleep," Bra was beginning to get very defensive and stubborn. James was unsure of how to deal with this situation. He was being helpful, but Bra was pushing him away. What was her problem?

"Bra, what happened?" James asked. "What caused you to not sleep well?"

Bra simply looked away from James, ignoring his question. She was about to walk into the lab until James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bra. I'm not gonna repeat myself. Go to sleep and relax. I can work with your mother. If you work now, you'll just pass out and make things worse." James told her calmly.

Bra took one last look at James before pushing his hand away and entering the Lab. She closed the door after and there was clearly a code to get into the room so there was nothing James could do. Well, he can bust down the door but Bulma and Bra would scream at him. So giving up, he went to the gravity room to train with Vegeta again.

James' session with Vegeta was pretty standard. He still struggled to lay a single finger on Vegeta and that only frustrated him. The Prince was disappointed and just ended the session early. James was brought his food by another server robot, but didn't see Bra for most of the day.

Once she was finished in the Lab, Bra went straight to her room and didn't say a word to James. James didn't say anything either. Mostly because he figured out something while training. He was the reason she didn't sleep. He reminded her of her ex and that broke her. Frankly, James planned to stay for a bit longer. But now? He decided to just leave the planet to go see his parents at midnight. Why? Cause there's no point in saying goodbye to Bra. She's not gonna say anything to him and maybe that's for the best.

And once Midnight arrived, James was outside in his saiyan armor. He felt guilty for what he did. His first arrival to him breaking Bra. He's not really a villain but... He felt like one. He called up his saiyan pod which arrived in a matter of minutes. Before getting up, James looked back at capsule corp. Maybe when he comes back in a year, things will get better. Maybe... But right now, he needs to go see his parents. Maybe catch up a little, train a little, and then come back in a year. With a nod and a bit of confidence, James entered the saiyan pod which soon exited the atmosphere and entered deep space.

 **1 year later...**

As expected from James, his pod was able to arrive on earth after a year's time. Thankfully, he didn't land in a city. He made sure not to repeat the same mistake he made last time. He used the pod's controls to land in a forest. Exiting the pod, James was still in his saiyan armor. Although it was battle damaged from the training he did and his muscles had grown.

"Ah, I missed this place." James said as he began to do some stretches.

Suddenly, two power levels approached James' location and he could tell they were stronger than his own. He could reconigzed that one of them was Vegeta but who's the other one? The newest power level was the one who touched down first. He looked confused but his confusion faded when he noticed the saiyan armor on James.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this Planet?" The person asked in a tough tone. He was about the same age as James, but he seemed so much more confident and experienced. He also had a blue gi on.

"I'm just here to visit some friends, do a bit of training, and all that." James explains as he waits for the second power level. Thanks to the training he received from Vegeta along with his training in space, James had mastered the ability to sense ki. And oh boy, it was a lot better than a scouter.

"Friends? Here on Earth? I'm not so sure about that. No Saiyan comes to this planet unless they have some sort of plan. Tell me, before I floor you," The young man said in a sinister tone.

The other power level stopped in it's tracks. Vegeta wanted to see how things played out before interfering. James wondered why the man spoke in a dark tone but when he remembered what he was wearing, he figured it out.

"Oh! You're suspicious cause of what I'm wearing! Sorry about that, I didn't have anything else to wear. And if you really wanna know, I'm looking for the brief family. I've been here a a year ago." James told the man.

"Well, I'm kinda part of the Brief family. So you can take your business up with me," The young man said. "Start by telling me your name."

"James. Although my Saiyan name is Rugu." James said before he stopped. "Wait... You're part of the brief family? Do you know Bra?"

"I do," The man replied, giving the Saiyan a questioning look. He stepped forward and clenched his fists. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this planet, now."

"...Excuse me? Hang on, buddy, I went through a lot for a year and when I come back to see Vegeta, Bra, and Bulma again, you're demanding me to leave? Sorry, it ain't gonna happen." James said with a glare.

"Maybe I wasn't clear," He said sinisterly as he stepped forward, His power flared up around him and his Hair stood completely on edge with static energy around his body. He didn't even look fazed by this transformation. James could tell it was Super Saiyan, but this was different. His eyes told of so much aggression. Who was he?

Huh... You're a super saiyan, huh? Listen buddy, I don't wanna fight but yet I don't wanna leave. So maybe we can work something out." James suggested. He knew he wouldn't beat this guy in a fight so maybe talking a better solution.

"How about no?" The young man said with a smirk.

"Ok, look. I'm not gonna fight you. I know you might beat me." James admitted.

"Well, you're not wrong." He stepped forward again and was inches from James. James could feel the intense heat of Noca's energy and the static even zapped at his skin. He was curious about this form of Super Saiyan.

"I admit, You're pretty powerful. I can tell this isn't just a regular super saiyan, what form is that?" James asked.

"Super Saiyan 2, Full Powered. I can sustain this form for months on end." He told James. He even let a smirk cross his face. "I can sense your power too. You don't come close to me or Vegeta, but you definitely have potential. I still think you should leave, I won't ask again."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But no." James repeated.

He lifted an arm and grabbed James around the throat. He looked into his eyes and seemed to look furious, but fortunately he let go of James and dropped back to his base form.

"That's all I needed to know you're innocent. Sorry about that. Every Saiyan normally wants to kill us," The young man said, putting a hand out for James to shake it. "I'm Noca by the way, Vegeta's cousin."

James was stunned by that. But then again, it makes sense. If James attacked Noca, he would've proved Noca that he was a villain. He shook Noca's hand with a nod.

"Nice to meet you." James said before he looks at the sky. "I know I sensed another power level. Why isnt he here?"

"Oh, Vegeta likes to see how I handle situations so I put on a little show for him." Noca said with a chuckle.

"I see... I bet he's pissed off at me for not attacking you." James said before he whispers to Noca. "The guy has a serious temper problem. I know this because I trained with him."

"Yeah well, so have I and I know how he can be. Luckily he sees me as his equal," Noca said, smiling back at James. Vegeta, regard someone as an equal?

"His equal? That's interesting..." James thought to himself.

"Yeah, I guess once you help save the world a couple times..." Noca said as a joke. "Let's head to Capsule Corp. Do you think anyone was expecting you? No one actually told me about you in the first place. Part of why I was so defensive I guess."

"Nah, I don't think they expected me to come back. If anything. I think they forgot about me." James said with a sigh.

"I don't think they forgot. I think they just didn't tell me. I mean, I just came back a few weeks ago." Noca said.

In silence, the two flew to capsule corp. Once they arrived, Vegeta was waiting for them. And he didn't look happy to see James.

"What are you doing back here, boy?" Vegeta questioned James.

"I just wanted to visit. What, is that a crime or something?" James responded.

"No, but you left without saying anything and then show up again," Vegeta stepped right up to James and looked into his eyes. "I still don't trust you. But you've certainly improved in strength. That may be impressive but you're still no match for me."

"Yeah, I already got the 'I got stronger but not strong enough' speech from Noca." James said with a sigh.

"What else do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Well... I wanna see Bra, see how she's doing." James said.

"And why do you think my daughter would care about seeing you again?" Vegeta asked in a neutral manner. Noca sent a searching look over to James and then turned to Vegeta, unsure of the Prince's tone.

"I don't know if she would. But I do wanna talk to her." James said, honestly.

A scowl formed on Vegeta's face and Noca raised an eyebrow. The Saiyan Prince stepped forward and clenched a fist. He came right up to James' face and lifted his arm a little, but decided to stop. In his mind, James still wasn't worth it. He turned around and walked inside leaving James and Noca there.

"That man may seem like a monster, but when it comes to Bra..." Noca stated, chuckling to himself afterwards. He then turned to James and beckoned for him to follow inside.

James didn't say anything as he followed Noca. He actually wondered to himself if coming back was a good idea in the first place. Noca led James to the living room and they both sat on the couch, together. There was a little bit of an awkward silence between the two while they waited to see if Bra was home or not.

"...I bet you're wondering what Vegeta was talking about.. While we wait, I can tell you everything that happened when I came to earth." James suggested to Noca.

Noca looked over to James and raised an eyebrow. The off-world Saiyan told his story and Noca listened. It was definitely interesting and not dissimilar from his own, Noca proceeded to tell James a little more about himself. About how his Grandfather was a full blood Saiyan and his Mother was the hybrid. Noca was a quarter Saiyan.

"You're a quarter saiyan?" James said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess. My Mother married a Human. He wasn't a great Father either. The first time I met him properly he was trying to kill me and then died...so that was a little hard to deal with. The whole reason I'm even here with Vegeta, Bra, Pan and all that is because my Mother was killed." Noca explained. Surprising to James, Noca didn't seem quite that fazed by his parents' death. Sure, there was a sadness there, but there was definitely some peace.

"I'm sorry for your mother. I'm sure she's proud of you wherever she is." James said with a soft smile.

"I know she is. She's in Other World. I've been there to speak to her. After I died," Noca explained to James, with a smirk.

That cost James's eyes to widened along with his mouth opening up anime style.

"You died?! How did you come back to life?!" James asked.

"Well, the Dragon Balls didn't work, so Goku had to sacrifice his life energy to bring me back," Noca shrugged it off, "It's a very long story, basically my life story to be honest."

"I see." James said as he calmed down, not really having anything else to say.

Noca and James sat in silence for a little bit as they continued to wait for Bra to get home. It took about half-an-hour before Bra walked in. At first, she didn't even notice James sitting there in the Living Room, but she could tell Noca was there. The strange thing for James. When Bra walked in, she wasn't alone. She was with two others. A black haired girl, and a blond haired boy...whom she seemed close with.

James stood up, alerting Bra to his presence. He stared at her. Bra looked over and she certainly had a surprised look on her face.

"James? Why are you back here?" She asked. The boy next to her looked at James and then at Bra, but then his eyes fell on Noca and the two shared a questioning shrug of the shoulders.

"I wanted to see you again. " James said with a smile.

"Ok..." Bra said as she looks at the boy and girl. "This is my best friend, Pan. And this is Dom, my boy..." Bra stopped herself. She didn't wanna finish that sentence for some reason as she bit her lip and looked away.

"Dom is my best friend." Noca said. "After he tried to kill me, that is."

"How many people try to kill you?" James asked Noca.

"A lot... You get used to it after a while." Noca said with a shrug. He went over to Pan and put an arm around her shoulders. " And Pan is my girlfriend." Noca told James with a smile. Pan smiled up at her boyfriend and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Bra was feeling pretty awkward and didn't know what to do.

James was feeling happy until he remembered something.

"Oh yeah. I guess I owe you an reason to why I didn't come back sooner." James said to Bra. "The first reason being that I wanted to stay with my parents for a bit. The second being that... I didn't know if you hated me for leaving without saying goodbye. I was worried about that. And finally, I wanted to train for a bit." He then looked at Noca. "Hey Noca, where did Vegeta go? I wanna show him something I learned out in space."

"I was definitely surprised that you left...I don't hate you for it," Bra said.

Noca walked over to James, "I'm sure that Vegeta is just down in the GR."

"Thanks, Noca." James said as he smiled at Bra. "Well, thank you, Bra. So... Wanna start over?"

"I guess so, you haven't really done anything untrustworthy, just a little...curious," Bra said. She smiled in return, despite the fact she still felt slightly awkward about the whole thing.

"Well, I'm a weird boy." James said as he chuckled. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you, Dom! Nice to meet you!" James offered his hand to Dom for a handshake.

Dom took it enthusiastically and smiled.

"Great to meet you, too," Dom definitely came off as the friendly type. James could tell that he wasn't a fighter, but Bra seemed to be very fond of him.

"So... How long have you and Bra known each other?" James asked.

A few years now, we went to the same school and have the same scientific interests," Dom explained.

"Huh, neat!" James said with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Bra started, getting everyone's attention back. "We have quite a bit of work to do. My Dad should be down in the GR if you want to go down there."

Bra smiled at James before walking off with Pan, Dom and Noca. Noca looked back and gave James a thumbs up. James gave a thumbs up back before he went to the GR. As soon as he got to the door, Vegeta opened it up and stared at the boy. He didn't say anything. He just stared with that natural glaring expression he always wore. Glad to see some things never change.

"Hey Vegeta. I have something I wanna show ya. Something I learned during my training." James said with a small smirk.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and invited the boy into the chamber.

"Alright, Vegeta. I've been training for months. Trying to achieve the super saiyan form. And well..." James said before his smirk grew. "Just watch. I think you'll be surprised." James then began to power up.

Vegeta stood back with his arms crossed and watched James gather his energy. He was eager to see how he dealt with the transformation and whether or not he had managed to gain control over maintaining the state. Sure enough, when James was done powering up, his hair was golden and his eyes turned blue.

"Yep! I have finally become a super saiyan!" James said with pride in his voice.

However, Vegeta turned around as if he didn't care.

"Wow, well done," Vegeta said, clearly sarcastically. "You have finally joined a long line of Super Saiyans. It's not that great a landmark anymore, boy. Both my son and Kakarot's youngest offspring were able to become Super Saiyans at 8 years old."

James's mouth dropped so low that it hit the ground.

"What?! 8 year olds?! You gotta be kidding me!" James screamed, unable to believe what Vegeta said.

"No, I am not 'kidding you' about this," Vegeta said sternly, "Now show me what you can do."

James nodded as he made the first move. He rushed towards Vegeta with a fist aiming at his face. But as expected, Vegeta dodged it and kicked James in the face. Thankfully, James's improvement during his training allowed him to instantly recover from the kick and sent one back. Vegeta blocked the kick as he slammed his fist on James's stomach and sent a blast which knocked James into the wall.

James then growled as he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped up and sprung away, forcing James to make chase. The boy tried to grab for Vegeta's leg, but the Prince slipped away and flipped down. James arched around and shot towards the ground. Vegeta stood and looked up as James powered in, ready to land a strong punch. The Prince swung around and grabbed a hold of James' fist and slammed the boy down on the ground. James quickly springed back up and gave chase to Vegeta once again.

James fired a fist for Vegeta's head, but the Prince easily moved his head to the side to avoid it and then slammed a punch into James' gut once again. This time much harder. The young man stumbled back slightly, taken aback by the strength as a he spits out blood. But after a bit, James was able to recover. James threw a rapid barrage of punches and Vegeta manages to knock all of them away and block them, but he was being backed towards the wall. James was certainly gaining some new skills and Vegeta was struggling, just a little. He didn't want to yet go Super Saiyan, but he was getting there, rapidly.

Vegeta ducked to the left and backed away. James was on the wall now and Vegeta had a chance. He charged in and smashed his fist against the wall. James had moved. He was on Vegeta's right and James had an opening. He aimed a low left hook for Vegeta's kidneys, but the prince jumped up and kicked James in the head. The young Saiyan stumbled back.

"Give up?" Vegeta said in a questioning tone, with a smirk.

"Oh please, I'm far from giving up." James said as he fired a few energy balls at Vegeta and then rushed him.

Vegeta swatted away the blasts and then narrowly avoided James' fist. He flipped to the left and then attempted to punch the boy in the side of the head. James dropped back and tried to kick up into Vegeta's face, but the Prince flipped back.

James growled before he had an idea. He focuses as a energy ball appeared in his hand. He then absorbs it into his fists, making his attacks much stronger.

"A little trick I made up." James said as he charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped up, avoiding James again. And threw a blast down at the ground. It hit in front of James and the boy had to jump back. He slipped, but managed to stay on one knee.

"Big deal. Kakarot's done the exact same thing in the past," Vegeta taunted. "Putting your Ki into a fist is something we all do. We just focus our energy in one spot and strike. It's not a new thing. You've just made it too obvious. Try to disguise the Ki you put into your hand..."

Vegeta charged forward and punched James in the face, flattening him out on the ground.

"Like that." He simply said.

James spits out more blood as he groaned. New time, same results. Oh well, he tried.

"Noted." James said as he got back up.

Vegeta cracks his neck and turn away.

"What do you want with Bra?" He asks, seemingly out of nowhere.

"...Excuse me?" James said, surprised that Vegeta asked that question.

"What do you want with her? You came back to see her. You obviously want to be her friend, but I know what boys are like when it comes to my little girl. They all want one thing from her." Vegeta didn't turn to face James as he spoke, "I don't trust you, but fortunately, I trust her new friend Dom. They seem close and she seems happy. So, don't ruin that."

"Wait... You think I want her in bed?" James said before he shook his head. "No, I want to be her friend. Nothing more."

"Of course that's what you want!" Vegeta yelled. "All of you are the same!"

"Seriously? Even if I do, I wouldn't be able to get her if I tried." James said.

"Oh? So you have thought about it?" Vegeta questioned him.

"What? No. I..." James said before he stopped. Wait, did he actually think about that? Why? He couldn't find himself to speak anymore words. Vegeta turned around and turned off the gravity machine.

"Get out of here, rest up," Vegeta said, almost in a violent way, but not quite.

James simply nodded as he left the room in silence while also reverting back to his base form. He walked back to his room, thinking about it. He couldn't possibly like Bra. Could he? No, there's no way. He couldn't get this thought out of his head as he simply fell on his bed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

And that's chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I am working on the next chapter so expect another one in a few days! Follow the story so you know when it's updated, favorite it so I know that you love the story, and review so you can tell me what you thought and what I should improve on! See you all in the next chapter, Peace!


	5. Her Arrival

Hello everyone and welcome back to Darkest of Sins. Now this is by far the longest chapter of this story so far. And for good reason. There's a lot of filler here especially with James, Noca, and Bra. But there's something at the end of this chapter that'll get the main plot rolling! What is it? Well, read it to find out! Enjoy!

* * *

Darkest of Sins chapter 5: Her Arrival

The next morning, James was eating breakfast in his room after the robot delivered it to him. Although, he couldn't get Vegeta's words out of his head. And what's even worse, he can't get Bra out of his head. He can't like her, he just can't! Before he could question himself further, there was a knock was on his door but it seemed like a fairly quiet one and anxious one. James expected it to be Bra but it was actually Dom looking rather uneasy, but wearing a polite smile.

"H...Hi James, I thought I would come and see how you were doing after your training with Vegeta yesterday," Dom said nicely, "I've seen how his training sessions can be."

"Huh? Oh, it's been alright. To be honest, I've trained with Vegeta before and yesterday wasn't as bad as when I first came here." James admitted.

"Oh, that's cool...I guess," Dom stalled for a second, not sure what else to say and, to be honest, he wasn't even sure why he had come to talk to the Saiyan in the first place. "So, Noca and I are heading out later today. The girls are busy so the two of us thought we'd go somewhere. You're welcome to join...unless, you know, you've got better things to do."

"Hmm..." James began to think. He doesn't really have any other things to do at the moment. And plus, this could be a good chance to make some friends. "Alright... I'll go."

"Ok, cool!" Dom said with a smile, "If you just get ready and meet us outside in about half-an-hour, that would be great."

Dom smiled and walked back down the hallway to the room he was staying in. From the direction that Dom walked in, James could tell that he was staying in Bra's bedroom. Wait, why was he staying at Bra's bedroom? James kinda growled at this but even he didn't know why he did that. Deciding to just let it go, he went to get ready. Back in Bra's room, Pan and Noca entered as the girls prepared for their day together, while Noca and Dom walked outside to go meet James. Dom voiced his concerns over the unknown Saiyan, but Noca did his best to convince Dom that he wouldn't be any sort of problem. By the time they were outside, James was there.

"Hey guys!" James said.

"Hey, you ready for this day out?" Noca asked, smirking. Dom smiled up at James too.

"Hell yeah, I am! Where to though?" James asked Noca and Dom.

"Was thinking somewhere in the city, you know, a park or something..." Dom said, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. He looked to Noca and the Quarter-Saiyan made an expression as if to say 'Like I'm supposed to know.' The trio chuckled at that as they headed off.

The guys had a decent time, chatting, seeing some sights, but then Dom received a phone call from his father. He had been told that his father (whom lives in North City) has been injured in an accident and Dom says he needs to go visit him. He rushes back to Capsule Corp to let Bra know that he'll be going away for a week or two, and he leaves Noca and James, apologizing for messing up the day. Of course, both Saiyans are fine with it, and hope that his father is ok.

"Man, hope his dad is ok." James said.

"Yeah, he hasn't seem him in a while...I knew he wanted to go visit soon, but not under these circumstances." Noca said, he clearly showed some concern for his friend.

"Yeah." James said as he closes his eyes. He began to think until Bra showed up in his mind again. Damn it, again?! Why can't he get her out of his head?

Noca looked over to James and held a questioning look. He could feel a conflicting though within him, but he couldn't put his finger on the intent of the thought. If it was dark, or something simple. James wasn't easy to read. James had then opened his eyes and noticed Noca's expression.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked him.

"I don't know, is there?" Noca replied, turning the situation back on James. Noca's eyes had narrowed a little and there was a lot of focus there.

James knew Noca was wondering what James was thinking about. Maybe he should tell him. Maybe Noca could help out whatever is going on with him.

"Well... There is something. I feel this weird...expression for Bra. I can't get her out of my head and it's really confusing.." James admitted.

Noca sat back and chuckled, but maybe that wasn't the right thing to do, with James right there.

"What's so funny?" James asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing...just...you're not the first person to come to me with 'thoughts' about Bra." Noca smirked as he got up and walked out of the park, leaving James alone.

"Thoughts? What are you-?" James questions before he saw that Noca was out of sight as he flew away. With a sigh, James rested on a nearby bench. Where he was in thought for hours on end.

 **A few days later...**

After James getting bored in his room, he walked to the living room to see what the others were doing. The trio are sitting in the living room of Capsule Corp. Bra is working on something on her laptop, sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of the sofa, while Pan is sitting on the left side, also on her laptop. Noca is right next to Pan, with his arm around her and just observing. They are talking and don't notice James enter the room.

"So, for this report I need to talk about the binary code used to program this segment of the AI...I'm not sure I fully understand it yet, but I'm getting there," Bra explained with a chuckle. Noca looks a bit confused.

"But...AI...that's like Androids...right? We've already had those...and they've tried to kill me and people we know," Noca explains. Both girls just look at him and sigh.

"This is different, Noca. My AI system could change the world," Bra told him, sternly.

"Umm... What's going on here? AI? The hell is that?" James asked.

"We're just chilling," Noca said, with a smile. Bra turned around, looking offended, for some reason.

"AI is Artificial Intelligence. When a computer can think for itself. I have been working on developing the perfect AI system for 6 years now!" Bra said, passionately.

"Whoa! That's pretty impressive!" James said with a smile. "So when is it gonna be ready? Or is it already done?"

"It still has a long way to go," Bra explained, focusing on her Computer again. "I want to make sure there are absolutely no flaws in the system."

"Yeah," Noca agreed, "We don't want it becoming sentient, going rogue and killing everyone."

"Heh, I get it." James said as he sat down next to Bra. "Can't wait to see the results."

"It'll be a long time, how do you even know you'll still be here when it's done?" Bra questioned.

"Well for starters, I'm staying on earth. It's an amazing place and I don't wanna leave it. I'll try to earn a job and get a house of my own. I don't wanna eat everything in your fridge." James said, obvious that he joked at the last part.

"Oh, ok," Bra replied as she slowly turned to look back at her laptop. Noca laughed at what James had said though.

"Don't worry, Man. This is the richest family on the planet. They'll never run out of food," Noca explained. At that moment, Vegeta walked into the room. And he looked ready for a fight.

"Heh, alright." James said before he looks at Vegeta. The smile he had was now gone. "Hey...Vegeta..."

"Hey yourself," Vegeta said, looking over to Noca. "Come on, boy. We're going for training."

Noca looked over to Vegeta and smirked as he slowly stood up.

"Good, I was wondering what was taking so long," Noca said, confidently. He then stalled and looked back to Pan. "Sorry, I need to train. I'll see ya tonight."

Noca leant down and quickly kissed Pan on the lips before turning around and walking up to Vegeta. He placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and suddenly the two of them disappeared. James was shocked. Not just by the teleportation, but by how calm and confident Noca was about training with Vegeta. Pan and Bra got back to their work as if it was nothing.

"Umm... Mind explaining how Noca was so calm around Vegeta? Especially training with him?" James said, still shocked. "And how the hell did they teleport?"

Pan chose to answer this one.

"You see, Noca and Vegeta are equals. Not only are they family, but they are equals in terms of power. Vegeta has spent the last 7 years training Noca to become the best fighter he can possibly be. Vegeta is the strongest fighter on this planet, but give Noca a little more time and he'll be there. Vegeta wants that to happen. The two of them aren't just going to train. They fight to win. They fight their hardest. Both of them go all out. You'll see what I mean when they come back. As for the teleportation, that's a technique called Instant Transmission that Noca learned from my Grandfather in Other World."

"Wow... Noca is ten times better than I am." James admitted with a chuckle. "I mean, maybe if I came to earth much earlier and I was not an asshole... Maybe I could've been a better fighter and a better person."

James then began to stop and think. To be honest, he didn't know why he acted so cold when he landed on earth for the first time. Was it his saiyan blood? Or something else...?

"Eh, when my Dad came to this planet for the first time his friend blew up a city and killed a few of Pan's grandfather's friends," Bra explained.

"Yeah..." Pan said, "A lot has happened to this planet, so don't worry, you're not the weirdest thing." Pan chuckled after her statement and smiled at James.

James softly smiles back at Pan before looking back at the ground and thinked to himself once again. Pan looked at her watch and finally caught the time.

"Oh shit, I need to go, my Mom needs me to help her with something," Pan said as she stood up and packed her stuff away, "Sorry, Bra. Let me know when Noca gets back here."

"Ok, see ya later," Bra said as Pan waved to James and rushed off, leaving the two of them alone.

James was silent as he realizes he was alone with Bra. He's been getting these weird feelings around her and now... He doesn't know if he should leave or not! Hopefully, she says something to break the ice cause he doesn't have any ideas. Bra continued to tap away at her keyboard and started to contemplate something, but soon realised that James was still sitting right next to her and hadn't moved a muscle or said anything. She turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Bra asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Huh?" James said as he looks at Bra. "Oh.. I'm alright. I was just thinking about something."

Bra wasn't sure what to say to James right now. She felt a little uncomfortable, but wasn't sure why. She took another glance at James and his contemplating expression. It was hard to tell what was going through his mind, but it certainly looked like something important.

"So...they don't have super advanced computers where you're from?" Bra asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"No. All I had growing up was books and video games that my dad has." James said.

"What kind?"

"Eh, mostly just children's books. As for the video games... They're all so retro. At least, that's what my dad said they were."

"Oh," Bra replied, turning back to her computer and looking at it for a second. She seemed to be contemplating something and then turned to face James again, "So, there aren't any sciences you're familiar with?"

"Not really... I mean, I know how healing tanks and how saiyans used to operated on planet Vegeta. Those are science. But earth science is all new to me." James said.

"Well, we've been reverse engineering Saiyan tech for a while now, thanks to my Dad. And my Mom's a genius," Bra said with a smile. "It all fascinates me, and it's why Dom and I got so close. He just understood my love of Science and technology."

"I see..." James said as he smiled back. "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks," Bra said, feeling like she had talked into a corner and had nothing left to say. Some more time passed and the two occasionally swapped conversation and Bra would show James some stuff about her AI system. She was happy that someone else was expressing interest in her work. She always liked it to be admired.

About 3 hours passed, yet Vegeta and Noca had still not returned from their 'training session'

"Hey... When is your father and Noca coming back?" James asked.

"Huh, I don't know. Sometimes their sessions can go for hours. One time it took them three days to come back."

"Three days? How can someone train for 3 days straight?" James said, shocked and surprised.

"Those guys, I guess. Wasn't pretty though. They were heavily injured and there was a lot of blood."

With that, there was sudden pulse of energy and both Noca and Vegeta reappeared in the living room. Both of them fell to the ground, basically unconscious. Noca has a massive gash across his left shoulder, his clothes were torn and his right leg was bent into an unusual position. Not to mention the black eye and the gushing cut on his cheek and lip. Vegeta's armour was smashed beyond repair and shards of it appeared to be imbedded in his chest. Vegeta's head appeared to be cut open and there was blood coming from his nose and mouth. Both of them were covered in bruises as well. Noca was half awake. Vegeta was unconscious.

Noca looked up to the worried faces on Bra and James and smirked. Despite looking worse for wear, Noca had one thing to say.

"I won." He then passed out.

"Oh my god!" James said as he checked on them. "We gotta get them to the healing pods!"

Bra jumped up and helped James lift them up and take them down to the pods. It was a difficult job, but they managed it. Afterwards, Bra breathed a heavy sigh and leant against her Father's pod. Facing away.

"Man... I didn't expect them to come back like this." James said with a heavy sigh.

Bra just looked down to the ground and didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"You ok, Bra?" James asked her.

"It's just...I have seen these guys push one another to the brink more times than I can count over the past 7 years and...it never gets easier. Seeing them like this...it always breaks my heart. I love them both so much, and I know this is the life they chose, but it hurts..."

Bra stopped for a second and placed a hand on the tank containing Noca.

"It's one of the reasons I chose not to date a fighter...I didn't want that for the person I would eventually fall in love with."

"I see..." James said, feeling slightly hurt for some reason. Bra turned around and looked a James.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have really said anything...I uh, I should call Pan, let her know Noca's back," Bra pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked out of the healing room, leaving James alone with the two tanks. Deciding to wait till the pods were done, James sat on the ground.

As James was sitting on the ground, a cool chill seemed to brush across the back of James' neck and the lights in the room began to flicker. James was confused by the lights as he looks around to maybe see what's causing it. Is the power in the house going off or something? Once he found nothing, he decided to see if there's a window open. And there wasn't... What was going on?! That was until he heard a voice.

"James..." The voice said. It sounded...feminine.

"Who's there?" James questioned as he looked around. When he did, he suddenly felt a splitting pain in his head which caused him to hiss.

"Feel that pain...embrace it..." The voice said, in a rather soothing tone, almost...seductive. "Succumb to it."

"Succumb...?" James said as he growled. What the hell was she talking about?!

"Yes..." The voice hissed inside James' head. "Be mine."

"Yours? Wha...? Where are you? Who are you?!" James demanded. He wasn't getting any answers and he was starting to get a bit pissed off. A slight vision of the owner of the voice appeared in front of James' eyes, but only for a second. He at least got to see that youthful face, but those murderous and sinister, gold eyes.

"You will learn more soon enough," The woman said, as she faded from view.

"Wha...?" James said as he shook his head, deciding that maybe he's going a little insane. The lights had come back on and there was nothing but silence. Seems whoever was doing that was gone. Deciding that he may need some sleep, James headed to his room.

 **The next day...**

James was in his room, silent. His mind couldn't get over that female he saw. Who was she and what was her goal? She kept popping up in his mind. Those golden eyes...that...face. No matter what he tried he couldn't find it in him to push her from his thoughts. It was as if she was trying to take control. The itch of that same splitting headache started to come back. And the more he thought about her, the pain got worse. He tried his best not to think about her but that didn't work either.

Just as the pain continued towards a breaking point, there was a knock at the door. James tried to forget about the girl as he went to the door and opened it. As soon as he opened it he was face to face with Noca, but the other Saiyan immediately pushed James back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Explain." Was all Noca said and he sounded angry.

"Huh? Explain what?" James asked, confused. James was a little worried, this was the most serious Noca had appeared.

"When I was in that tank last night...I felt something. A powerful force...I couldn't see anything, but you were certainly reacting." Noca stepped closer, causing James to back up one step. "What was it?"

The glare on Noca's face was telling for how powerful the force must have really been.

"I...I don't really know." James said.

Noca stepped forward again, clearly losing his patience. He grabbed the front of James' shirt and pulled him closer.

"You better not be lying to me...at least tell me what you saw." Noca pressed. He was visibly worried. For some reason, James didn't want to tell Noca what he knew. Something inside his head was holding him back from revealing anything.

"I didn't see anything... I just felt a pain in my head. That's all." James said.

Noca kept his eyes focused on James' and tried to spot the lies. James seemed to be telling the truth. Noca turned away and sighed before heading for the door. James questioned the true strength of the power and it made him curious. If it could make Noca a little scared... Noca stopped and looked over his shoulder, slightly.

"Do you have a question? I can feel your conflict of emotion..."

"No, I don't have a question, Noca."

"Ok...if you find out anything new please...let me know," Noca said before leaving. James was alone now, but then there was another pain in his head and he felt that presence again.

"Oh, come on..." James said as he held his head.

"He's certainly a curious one..." The female voice re-entered James' head.

"You again? Thought you were just a one-time thing." James said.

"Oh, you were so wrong," She said, not appearing in front of him this time, only coming to James as a part of his mind. "I'm here for the long haul, James..."

"Who are you?" James asked.

"You don't need to know who I am, just remember this voice...and the feeling it gives you..." The voice said, gradually dropping into a whisper and James could actually feel the tickle at his ear. James felt the pain go away and was replaced with a warm and soft touch on his neck.

"It...feels good..." James admitted. He couldn't stop himself from saying those words.

"Good. That's how it should feel...there's plenty more where this comes from, but...in time," With that everything returned to normal and James was sitting in his room, alone, in silence.

James held his head as he knows that the voice was gone again. He wondered to himself, who was that? Why is she doing this to him? Maybe if he waits like she said, he could get the answers. Deciding that sitting on his ass isn't gonna help, he got up and leaves the room to find Bra so they can hang out. Maybe that will help him get that woman out of his head.

Bra was already down in the kitchen, sitting there having something light to eat. Another boy was sitting there at the table, but in contrast to Bra's light blue hair, he had lavender hair. He looked older, and seemed to be wearing a suit, but looked very unhappy about it.

"Uh, I can't believe Marron is making me wear this," The Lavender haired man said as he stood up. Bra chuckled.

"Well, you married her," Bra replied.

"That I did, bye." The man said as he quickly gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She pretended to react strangely as he laughed on his way to the door. He passed James on the way and gave him a simple nod, then left. Bra was now alone.

"What was that about?" James asked Bra.

"Oh, hi James. That's my Brother, Trunks. He doesn't really want to be a fighter anymore so his wife has finally made him get a job, he starts today," Bra explained.

"Oh. I hope he does well." James said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Bra said, "he has a habit of messing up jobs."

Bra picked up her plate and put it on the counter for the robots to clear and then leaned on the side and looked back at James.

"How did you sleep anyway?" She asked.

"I slept fine." James said, not planning on telling her or anyone else about the voice in his head.

"Good good, you have plans for today?" Bra asked as she grabbed herself a mug of coffee and began to sip.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out." James suggested to Bra.

Bra was a little bit surprised by that statement and choked on her coffee, just a little. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Are you sure? I mean...I'm kinda busy with this computer work..." Bra said, not wanting to sound rude, but not actually wanting to hang out with him. She wasn't even sure what they would do.

"Oh. I didn't realize that. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some pizza." James said as he's grown a love for pizza since he came to earth.

"Pizza?" Bra questioned. "Maybe later...I have just eaten after all."

"Alright." James said with a smile. He didn't look disappointed or anything. It seems like he was ok with waiting. "I'm gonna go train with Vegeta. Hopefully I can ascend past super saiyan soon." James then began to leave to find Vegeta.

As soon as James left the room Bra just stayed there for a second, still holding her cup of coffee. She stood in silence, not sure what to do. Meanwhile, Vegeta was already training inside the GR. He was darting around the room avoiding blasts from the little robots. The door to the GR opened automatically, meaning that James was allowed to enter. James entered the gravity room with a smirk.

"Hey Vegeta! You wanna train?" James asked him.

Vegeta instantly swung around and fired a Ki blast towards James. James turned super saiyan and deflects the blast away, showing that he's improved enough to be able to do that. Vegeta charged down at a great pace and instantly pinned James up at the door.

"You always need to be ready for everything," Vegeta snarled as he punched the unsuspecting boy in the stomach and let him drop to the floor.

James growled as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah, I figured..." James said as he slowly got up, ready for when Vegeta attacks again. Vegeta didn't attacked as he wanted to give James a chance. James took this chance and charged in. As he threw a punch, Vegeta dodged, grabbed his arm, and slammed him overhead. As soon as he did that, James instantly got up, backed up, and fired ki blasts at him.

Vegeta swatted them away and flashed Super Saiyan. He was serious. Vegeta kicked James in the chest, throwing him back into the wall.

"COME ON! GET ANGRY!" Vegeta yelled, powering up once more, this time to Super Saiyan 2.

James growled a little as he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't bother to put up a defense this time. He wanted to see how much stronger the boy had gotten. James began throwing punches and kicks so fast and hard that even Vegeta was starting to get cornered. He was being pushed back, but he appeared to be very disappointed with what he was seeing, and feeling. James' improvement wasn't good enough. Vegeta unleashed a powerful punch, knocking James back into the wall and then prepared to fire another Ki blast. He was about to throw it, but all of a sudden a huge rumble occurred shook the entire GR and knocked the power out temporarily.

"What the hell?" James said as he recovered. "Did you do that?"

Vegeta didn't answer right away. He was trying to use his senses to see if he could find what it was.

"No...not me."

"That's weird..." James said as he decides to leave the GR to investigate.

Vegeta followed after him, eager to see. Nothing was wrong with Capsule Corp. Bra came rushing down to see what had happened. Vegeta instantly went to her to ask if she was ok.

"What happened?" Bra asked, "Was that either of you?"

"Nope. Neither of us." James answered.

Vegeta had continued on and walked outside of Capsule Corp. finally seeing what the problem was.

"I think I found it..." Vegeta called back into the house.

"What is it?" James said as he went outside and saw what it was.

They all got a chance to see. The was a huge cloud of smoke rising into the air and the glow of fire could also be seen. Oh, and there was something that looked like a massive spaceship sticking out of the ground...about the size of a small skyscraper.

"What the fuck...? Are we being invaded?" James asked with a shocked look. Seems like he might find out soon...

* * *

And that was chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be in the works and hopefully out by next Thursday! Follow the story so you know when it's updated, favorite it so I know that you love the story, and review so you can tell me what you thought and what I should improve on! See you all in the next chapter, Peace!


	6. The New Enemy

Hey guys and welcome back to Darkest of Sins! Ever since I uploaded the update chapter, the story got a shit ton of support! Over 4 followers and 2 favorites in a matter of 3 days! That's a first on my book! XD But anyway, I apologize for not getting this out yesterday but now is better than never, I guess. :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

P.S, I just realized that the story was K+ for a bit. My bad.

* * *

Chapter 6: The New Enemy

James didn't say much as he stared at the ship in the sky. This was certainly out of the ordinary. But before he could maybe say some words, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue and raced towards the ship. Not thinking himself, James turned super saiyan and followed after Vegeta. The two of them flew at a great pace, but all of a sudden a big weapon fired their way and knocked Vegeta out of the sky, narrowly missing James.

"Vegeta!" James said as he decided to keep flying at the ship. He knows Vegeta will be ok. He's a god after all. A large door seemed to open on the side of the ship as James got closer, and a platform pushed out as if like some sort of landing zone. James was confused by this as it doesn't look like anyone was exiting. But he chose not to question it too much as he entered the ship.

As James entered, he saw that the ship was nothing like what he had seen before. It was dimly lit and there was steam shooting out of pipes. The only thing that intrigued the young man was a red light flashing at the end of the corridor. When James ran to the light, a burst of steam emerged from a pipe and caught James's eye.

"Son of a bitch!" James screamed as he held his eye. Great, it was burning now. However, he kept pressing on as he saw that the light was on the side of a door. A locked door to be precise. James quickly fired ki blasts at the door to open it up but it took the blasts like it was nothing. He was getting very annoyed now and there didn't appear to be any other ways around.

"How the fuck can I get this door down?!" James screamed before the door suddenly slid open. A large man wearing a suit of armour stepped in. James took a step back.

"That's how you get the door down," The man said in a deep, scratchy voice.

"What the-? Who the fuck are you?" James asked the man.

He didn't respond. Well, he did but with a kick to James's gut and bitchslapped him into a pipe which brought more steam onto James which again, hurt like hell. James managed to recover as he threw a punch...which the man easily got. He grabbed James by the throat and slammed him to the ground. James getting beaten, that's nothing new to be honest.

"Puny Saiyan," The soldier said as he lifted James up and slammed him onto the pipes on the wall. This caused even more steam to burst out and shroud the two of them. Damn, the steam has it out for James. He hissed as the hot steam touched his skin. But he decided to ask the more important question since he had time.

"Why...are you here...?" James asked, he needed to know what this man wants.

This large man wasn't the one to answer. Another man, smaller, but still fairly tall, walked in. He was slimmer and walked with very good posture. He was also wearing an armour like this man, with a helmet to cover his face.

"We could ask you the same question," This new man spoke with such eloquence and there was something familiar about him. Not the voice, or the man himself, just his presence.

"...What?" James said with a confused look. What were they talking about?

"Well... Rugu," The smaller man said, as the large man let go of James and let him fall to the floor, "We've been looking for you."

The small man stood over James and his helmet rose up to show a man with light blue, scaled skin. Like a lizard. His pupils were red, but the rest of his eye was black and he had fangs. A small smirk crossed his face.

"...How do you know my saiyan name?" James questioned him as he tried to get up.

"Oh, I know way more than just your name," The man said.

"Excuse me?" James said as he stood up while still holding his burning eye. It wasn't permantly damaged but damn, did it hurt.

"You heard me, but let's just say that our Master has business with you, and this is just the start..." The man said. James wanted to attack the man, but then there was a loud explosion from outside the ship. The man continued as it didn't seem he minded the explosion.

"We have plans for this world..." The man started, "For you."

James decided to just ignore him as he ran to the landing zone to see what it was. James came to the opening in the ship and looked out to see that one of the large towers had started to collapse. People were being killed. James's eyes widened. He wanted to help but... something stopped him. Why did he stop? Was it because he felt like he was no use? Or was it something else? The man from before walked up to stand beside James.

"Leave those people. There are other Saiyans who can deal with this. Come with us." He said.

James stopped and thought about it. And...yeah. He's right, Vegeta and Noca can handle this. If these people trust him, maybe he can gain some intellegence and figure out their goal. Besides, he's not that strong so he wouldn't be good out there.

"Yeah... They can handle this." James said as the man walked off with James following him.

The large man stayed behind them, making sure James didn't try anything. Suddenly there was a beeping sound on the smaller man's wrist.

A voice came through, "Captain Reeda, he's ready to go out on his mission. I've located the target."

Reeda turned to face James and then talked into his wrist. "Do it. This is important."

"So your name is Reeda...? Huh." James said.

"What does that mean?" Reeda asked.

"Eh, no reason. Figured your name would be something evil sounding. Like Frieza." James said. "But ignoring that fact, what do you need me for? And how do you know about me?"

"Reeda is a family name, passed down over 300 generations. I'm honoured to have this name," The man continued to walk on, "And our Master has wanted to keep tabs on you for a very long time."

"A long time? Why?" James asked.

"Reasons. You'll find out in due time." He said.

James growled at this. He doesn't like being kept in the dark. Especially to this prick.

"Fuck that, I need answers now." James demanded.

"You'll have to wait, my friend," Reeda said, turning to face James. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends too soon, would you?" This caused James's eyes to widen.

"W-What?" James said, wondering what he meant by that.

"You heard me, Rugu," Reeda said, turning around and walking further down the hall. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

Suddenly, another loud rumble was heard outside the spaceship, but this one managed to move the ship and threw Reeda off balance. James found himself moving to Reeda's aid and helping him up. He doesn't know why though. Maybe it was the threat and he didn't want Reeda to get pissed and try something? Either way, it didn't matter as something burst through the walls. It was shiny bright and blue... it was Vegeta.

"Who the hell has the nerve to shoot me out of the sky?!" Vegeta yelled. Then his eyes fell upon James, who was holding Reeda's arm. "So, you're with them?"

"What?! No, I'm not!" James started to say. But Vegeta wasn't in the mood for this as he punched James into the ground and then threw him into the pipes. As soon as he turned his attention to Reeda, Reeda sent a ki blast that easily sent Vegeta out of the ship once again. James stood up with a growl. Damn it, now Vegeta thinks he's an enemy. Just when he thought today can't get worse. Reeda lowered his arm and looked to James.

"We may have to move this plan along quicker than we thought," Reeda stated. He then turned to face the larger man. "Is she back yet?" The large man nodded.

"Good," Reeda said, with a proud smile. He walked over to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are going to experience power greater than anything before. And you're going to use it against those people you call... friends."

Hang on... That's what he meant about that threat before? James found himself growling once again. It didn't help that he was in a bad mood due to being hurt by steam around 4 different times.

"...But what if I don't wanna use it on them?" James asked with a threatening look.

"Oh trust me, you'll want to," Reeda replied, a smirk on his face. He certainly wasn't scared of James. "Now please, follow me to the throne room."

James sighed as he followed Reeda, making sure to keep his guard up in case anything happens. Reeda walked through into the throne room and let James drink it in. It was a very wide open space with some strange statues up against the walls on either side. They seemed to be memorials for warriors. Right at the end of the room there was a large throne at the top of some stairs and in the seat there was a cloaked figure.

"Hmm...So that's your leader?" James said Reeda.

Reeda didn't respond. Instead he gave James a smirk as he left the throne room, leaving James alone with this person.

"Alright then, who are you?" James asked the person.

The person stood up and walked forward. They were rather tall and slender. The cloak covered their face so James couldn't make out what they looked like.

"Let's just say I'm your first test," The being spoke in a very low, almost robotic tone.

"Test? What do you mean?" James questioned him.

"Our Master needs to know exactly how suitable a candidate you are. She already has one person marked up for this mission," The being gave away one fact there... their leader was a female. James was shocked at that. Before he can question the person, he threw off the cloak to reveal that he was indeed a robot. His slender build looked easy enough to break in half, but James soon realised what his slim size meant. The robot blasted forward and smashed James back towards the door, but moved swift enough to get behind James and catch him. He then proceeded to slam the Saiyan down on the ground. Thankfully, when he touched the ground, he turns around and fires a couple ki blasts at the robot.

The robot cartwheeled to the left as James followed with his Ki blasts, but the robot was fast enough to dodge them all. He spun around and formed his right arm into a cannon. He started firing Ki-like attacks in James' direction. James dodged the blasts as he fired a chaos beam at the robot. Thanks to his training with Vegeta, he can fire this attack easily. But sadly, it didn't hit the robot. He sent a knee crashing into James head and then dropped down on the young Saiyan's gut.

James vomits up blood but he wasn't done yet. He grabs the robot's leg and throws him into the wall. Once he did, James fired a large ki blast at the robot. The energy blast exploded against the robot and covered the room with a thick smoke. James set down, and tried to narrow his senses and find where the robot had got to. However, since it was a robot, James can't sense it's energy. From deep in the smoke the robot sped out and slammed a fist against James' cheek and then disappeared into the smoke again. He was definitely taking advantage of his speed. James held his cheek as blood drips from his bottom lip. He kept his guard up as he kept looking around.

The robot was nowhere to be seen, but luckily the smoke was starting to dissipate and the amount of space he could use to hide was depleting. That didn't stop the mechanical menace from making use of what little time he had. He shot out of the smoke, past James' head and then kicked back sending the young Saiyan stumbling forward. James crashed into the ground in pain. But he quickly got back up and fired another chaos beam at the robot. The robot was already in hiding once more, but now he truly had nowhere else to run and James would finally have a good sight of the robot. However, it didn't matter as he shot out of the smoke one last time and planted a quick squarely against James' chest. James was flung back into the wall and bounced down on to the floor. The robot dropped down in front of him.

"I don't see why they wanted you to be tested... you're obviously not very strong," The robot said, "I suppose I better tell you my name... I'm Skash."

The robot reach a hand out for James to take. This was strange. But James chose to get up on his own and not take the robot's hand.

"Ok, Skash. I'm James Hawthorne. Or as everyone on this ship calls me... Rugu." James said as he held his head. That fight took a lot out of him. And the steam from earlier certainly didn't help. Skash's robot mouth moved into a smirk and then without warning, the robot smashed a strong fist into the Saiyan's gut and as James fell forward Skash grabbed his hair and held him up.

"I know who you are. Don't ever let your guard down."Skash smashed his head into the bridge of James' nose and let him drop. "To pass this test... you must defeat me," Skash said, "She wants you to be stronger than all of us."

"Who is she? Your master?" James demanded as he slowly got back up.

"You need to pass these tests... then you will know," Skash said. He prepared to strike again, but then something beeped on his wrist. He stopped and looked to the wrist. "Excuse me... What is it?" Skash questioned, a voice sounded back. "It's her... she failed with the other one... a human has had to be killed," The voice said. "Have you got yours?"

James raised an eyebrow as he heard that. A human? What does that voice mean? He chose not to say anything though. Now...? That reminded him, is everyone ok? He needed to check on them. Skash knew about this as he hung up and looked at James. He was unsure, despite being a robot he couldn't calculate the best scenario for this. If the other mission was a failure then this one would need to be postponed. It meant they wouldn't be as strong as they'd like to be. Skash stepped forward in an intimidating fashion, ready to attack, but he knew this was a mistake. They were at a great risk.

"Go! Now!" He said as he pressed a button on his wrist as a door opened behind James, revealing that it leads to outside. "We will be back for you... and your planet."

"I'll be ready..." James said as he flew out of the ship and tried to find Vegeta. He needs to explain that he wasn't with those assholes. As James exited the ship it slowly started to lift off of the ground and appeared to be leaving. James stopped, turned around and watched as it shot higher into the sky until it was just barely visible, but there it remained. It was but a spec in the clouds, but it didn't leave the planet. James narrowed his eyes. What did these people want with him? Who was their master? And...why did they need him of all people? He needed to explain all of this to Vegeta, Noca, Bra, everyone. He quickly flew to Capsule Corp.

Once he arrived, he walked in to see that Bra, Bulma, Pan, and Trunks were standing in front of the television watching the news report about it.

"Guys! Are you ok?" James asked them, concerned for them.

They all turned around in surprise at seeing James walk in. They certainly hadn't expected it. Bra rushed over to James. She place a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok? We thought you would be hurt, where's my Dad?" She asked, seeming rather tired and flustered.

"I don't know... But I have been inside the ship. I seen what they want." James said.

"What do you mean? What do they want?" Bra asked before taking a step back. "James, where is my Father?"

"...When I was inside the ship, they said...they wanted me for something. Your father got inside the ship. He thought I was with them and...attacked me. But then a commander blasted Vegeta off of the ship. I haven't seen him since then." James said before he frowned. "I thought he was with you."

"He hasn't come back yet..." Bra mentioned, but the sighed. "Maybe they hurt his pride. Didn't Noca show up to help you? Why do they want you?"

"Noca didn't come, no." James said as he sighed. "They said...their master wants me. They didn't tell me anything about her though."

"Her?" Bra questioned, "Do you know anything about these people... do you know them?"

Bra didn't get an answer to her question as the sound of a door opening came from the hallway, but no one entered into the living room. James turned to go check it out, but then heard the sound of a thump, as if someone collapsed to the floor. Worried it might be Vegeta, James ran over to where he heard the noise. He opened it up to see Noca. James wanted to ask what was wrong but... he didn't need to. James looked at what he's holding. A corpse... Blood pouring from the head and body. As soon as James studied it, his eyes widened in horror as he realized who it was...

It was Dom...

* * *

Yep! Dom is dead! What will happen next? How will Bra react? Find out next time! Follow the story so you know when it's updated, favorite it so I know that you love the story, and review so you can tell me what you thought and what I should improve on! See you all in the next chapter, Peace!


	7. My temporary departure: Hurricane

Hey everyone. I usually have something positive to say but not this time. As you all know, a hurricane has began traveling to Florida. And sadly... I mainly live at Florida. I can't promise that my house will survive the encounter and that I'll be updating the story soon...because I'm not sure. I may not update for days or even weeks. Yes, it's that bad. I'll be ok due to a shelter but as for the story? Im sorry, everyone. It's not dead though. I don't wanna give up on this story so don't assume that it's dead forever. Just know that I'm at a bad spot and that it'll take a while. For everyone else who is in Florida, I hope you all be ok. Help your families out, prepare for its coming, and most importantly... Stay safe. I'll make an update when I'm able to.

Thank you, GS.


	8. Regret

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of Darkest of Sins. I know I'm a broken record but I had a lot of stuff to take care of. So from now on, I won't make promises. If the newest chapter comes out, it comes out. Even though I do plan on getting the next one out soon. But again, I apologize. Without anymore interruptions, here is the newest chapter. Also I got an acronym for this story. Darkest of Sins = DoS. Let me know if you guys like this. :P Onemore thing, I made a poll on my profile. There, it asks who your favorite DoS character is. When the next chapter comes out, I'll say who has the lead so far. Anyway, I rambled on enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Regret

James was dead silent as his eyes stayed widened. Dom was...dead? How?! Knowing that Bra would see if he kept the door open, he quickly closed it and stared at Noca. He looked shaken, angry, and full of sadness at the same time.

"Noca.. What happened?" James questioned him.

Noca didn't move and kept his fists clenched. James could sense the power swelling within him and the rage that he felt. Noca punched the floor, caving it in a little and simultaneously flashing Super Saiyan, his aura more flared up that James had ever seen. James understood why. Noca states that Dom was his best friend. And now he was... plus, Bra... She's gonna be devastated when she finds out.

Noca put his head in his hands and he was clearly suffering from this loss.

"It's my fault..." Noca muttered. "She gave me a choice... and... and I let him die!"

"Let him die? She? What are you talking about?" James asked.

Noca didn't answer James. He wasn't in the best condition to answer this. With tears in his eyes, Noca picked up Dom's body and stood up.

"We have to tell Bra." Noca said as he looked at his best friend's dead face and sighed. "She's gonna hate me."

James wanted to object to the fact that she'll blame Noca for what happened but he knew he won't listen. Instead, he just nodded.

Bra took a second to notice what Noca was holding and that was it. She covered her mouth with her hands and the tears started to flow to her eyes. Noca lay the body down on the couch and stepped back. Bra slowly walked over and fell to her knees by her boyfriend's side. She let the tears run and constantly said no. She was definitely holding back from screaming, but no one would blame her if she did.

Everyone else in the room was also sad. They had come to know Dom very well and this was a loss that affected them all. Noca stepped back and Pan instantly went to him, embracing him. It was a sad moment for all.

And then Vegeta entered the room. Grabbing James from behind and throwing him against the wall.

"Explain to me what happened in that ship!" He yelled at the boy.

"Vegeta..." Noca said, getting the Prince's attention. Vegeta turned and then noticed Dom's body. He instantly went back to James.

"Was this your doing?" He demanded, grabbing the boy around the throat and tried to strangle him. He was clearly enraged and was looking to kill James.

James couldn't speak. He tried to speak and tell Vegeta that he had nothing to do with this but he couldn't as he was losing oxygen. Noca suddenly grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and looked at him.

"Vegeta..." Was all Noca said as he nodded at Bra. Vegeta looked at Bra and then James before letting James go and turned to face his daughter. She was heartbroken and even Vegeta, EVEN VEGETA, was sad. Maybe Dom wasn't a fighter. He wasn't strong. But he was intelligent, headstrong... and Bra loved him. Vegeta walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly stood up and hugged her father, and Vegeta hugged back.

James had never seen this side of the Prince and was surprised as he regained his breath. He looked over to Noca and noticed that the Quarter-Saiyan was staring right at him, in a questioning manner. James raised an eyebrow at this. Why did Noca give him that look? Noca grabbed James's hand and dragged him to the hallway.

"Alright, talk. Why was Vegeta mad at you?" Noca demanded to know.

James was silent at first for some reason but he then spoke up and explained everything to Noca. Once he was finished, Noca frowned deeply as he thinked for a second.

"Blue? And they still beat him... how strong are these guys?" Noca asked himself. He walked down the hall and leant against the wall. "They said they needed you... she said she wanted me... Is it connected?"

"When you said 'she' wanted you, I thought the same thing." James said as he frowned. "Either way, they killed Dom. We have to prepare to take them out."

"...I got Dom killed. Me..."

"Don't blame yourself, blame the people who gave you that choice."

"But she used my care for my friends and family against me... Dom stood up to her... said he was willing to die as long as he knew I had a chance to beat her..." Noca muttered. He fell against the wall. "She tore his mind apart from the inside...that makes it a natural death... not even the Dragon Balls can bring him back..."

"...Wait, what? They can't bring him back?" James said with horror as Noca slowly nodded.

"Yeah... the way she did it makes it seem like Dom died of natural causes. She didn't kill him... Dom simply gave in..." Noca said, starting to get a little teary eyed, "Dom let himself die..."

James grabbed Noca's shoulder with a frown.

"We'll make them pay." James said.

"I know... But right now, I need to be with Bra. She needs her family's support."

"...Might be best if I stayed out of it." James suggested.

"That would be best. Let us have some privacy. If you're bored, train in the gravity chamber. But...just stay away from Bra." Noca said. He didn't wanna sound rude but after what happened, it became way harder to trust James. After he said that, he left for the gravity room. James looked at the grounf and sighed. To be honest, he can't blame Noca for not trusting him. To them, he's still a stranger. With no other words to say, he went to the gravity chamber.

Once he arrived, he walked to the controls to change the gravity...That is until he had a headache. It felt similar to the one he had before. James fell to his knees and held his head as the pain was unbearable.

"Not again..." James muttered as he then heard that voice.

"Yes again." The female voice hissed.

"What do you want?" James demanded to know.

"You. Your friend may have denied me but I know you won't." She answered.

This caused James to stop and think. Hang on... His friend denied her? It was hard to think with the headache till active but he managed to put two and two together.

"You were the one who killed Dom." James said, causing her to chuckle.

"Of course. Who else could have done that?"

"And...were you the leader that those people said?"

"Wow, gold star for that. Of course, I am."

This caused James to growl. So those events were connected.

"What makes you think I'll follow you?" James asked her.

Because you want to know true power... I can give that to you, and... so much more."

"True power...?" James said with another growl. "Why me though? Noca and Vegeta are leagues ahead of me."

"I need... only the darkest of powers. I hope you know what I mean by... dark," The voice said, gradually getting quieter, until she was whispering 'dark' seductively in his head. This caused him to become even more confused. Dark... Why that word?

"Who...are you?" James demanded to know.

"Is my name really that important?"

"Yeah... So I'll have something to call you other than a bitch!" James snarled at her causing her to laugh.

"Ooh, you are a feisty one, my Dark, young man. I'll see you soon..." With that, the splitting headache disappeared and James felt like the presence left him. But still, no name. He stood up as he sighed. He barely got any answers except that the voice in his head was the cause for all of this. She must have talked to him through telepathy or something. Shaking his head, he turned on the controls and trained to get her out of his head.

The next morning, James was in the gravity room training with Vegeta. After what happened, Vegeta seemed pissed off...more than he usually was. So much so that when James finally got a hit on Vegeta, Vegeta slammed James into the ground hard, causing blood to drip down James's head.

"Ow..." James said as he struggled to get up.

You still need to step your game, boy." Vegeta said, cracking the knuckles on one of his hands. "I've had enough of kicking your ass."

Vegeta turned his back on James and then swiftly turned back, roundhouse kicking James in the side of the head and knocking him to the side.

James crashed into the wall with a groan. He has grown more powerful but not good enough to compete with a super saiyan Vegeta. "Damn it..." James said as he managed to get up and threw multiple punches at Vegeta.

Vegeta swatted them away, with relative ease. It was true that James had improved a lot, but right now he was distracted. His mind plagued by thoughts of the mysterious woman that is constantly trying to tempt him. Vegeta noticed a distraction, but had no desire to help James. He could help himself. James held his head as he hissed. Damn it, why can't he get that woman out of his head?! She killed Dom!...But, why does he feel like...she's not that bad? Suddenly, Vegeta scoffed as he turned off the gravity.

"Piss off. I should've known I was wasting my time with you. I gotta take care of Bra Anyway." Vegeta said as James quickly nodded and left. He soon arrived at his room as he sighed. This was all confusing and stressful at the same time. Suddenly, the door was knocked on. Damn it, now wasn't a good time. James still answered it however and saw Dom. He had a smile but it was weak due to what happened yesterday. But he seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Hey Noca..." James simply said. He wondered why Noca would be smiling at a time like this but he chose not to say anything.

"Just thought I'd come and see how you are, after yesterday," Noca said, his smile didn't last long, but then again, he didn't have a reason to be genuinely happy right now.

"I'm...doing fine." James lied. "How's Bra doing?"

"She's obviously feeling a little shit, but... I guess she's getting there," Noca said, looking down to the floor, sighing. "Me and Pan really just need to stay around her and make sure to help her through this."

"Well, I'm glad she's getting there." James said. Noca and James stood in silence for a second before Noca got on to the next point.

"It seems that we've both had contact with this crew... what reason did they talk to you?" Noca asked, not trying to make it sound like an interrogation. He was just genuinely curious.

"All they said was that they want me... That's it."

"Huh, same for me too. But their end goal... What is it?"

"Probably wanna conquer the world." James simply said.

"Might be...or something else?" Noca said before he sighed. "I feel like we're gonna find out soon."

"Yeah." James said as he thinked for a second. He was remembering what the woman said. And...he doesn't feel like she's that bad... why?! But then... he got visions of Bra. How she had Vegeta spare him when he first arrived and how she was so nice to him. And here he was, not helping her in her time of need. "Umm... On second thought, I think i should see Bra. She needs all of the help she can get." James said as he started to leave the room.

Suddenly, Noca put his hand on James's chest, stopping him in his tracks. He also gave James a frown.

""Right now, she just wants to be with family. It's good that you're here for her, but right now, let her have this time." Noca said, seriously, protectively. After all, he was part of Bra's family.

James felt a little sad about this. He wants to see Bra so badly. He needed to make sure she's ok. But... Noca is right. Bra needs to be with family. And James is far from being anyone's family... aside from his mom and dad of course.

"I understand..." James said before going silent for a moment. "Hey... What if I leave? If they're after me, they'll follow me wherever I go, right?"

Noca shook his head. "They might be after the earth too. If you leave, it might not cause them to leave for good. Plus, it shows them that you're afraid. If you stay and fight, it could scare them."

"Well...They're willing to let me in their ship, maybe I can go undercover and get some answers."

"Bad idea. We need to form a better plan." Noca objected.

"What other choice do we have?" James said, starting to get furious due to Noca's plan.

"We wait, get stronger, and fight back." Noca said.

"If we wait, more people will die! Stop being a fucking idiot!" James shouted. This was odd. Yesterday, James was ok with waiting to get stronger. And now he's wanting to take action. Something seemed off. But Noca didn't care as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but are they attacking right now. If you're not sure of your enemies intentions then there is no point in being impatient. You need to remain calm and analyse the situation." Noca explained, trying to talk sense into James' obviously vengeful mind.

James had to stop and think about this for a second before he growled. "Fine..." James muttered.

Just remain calm... and... if there is anything you feel the need to talk about, I'm here." With that Noca gave James a quick smile before turning off and walking back down the hallway.

James sat on his bed as he looked at his hands. What was that? That anger? It was the first time he felt so...enraged. Was it due to the voice? Or...something else? Either way, James need to take a nap and get his nerves under control. He got under the blanket of his berm and within 5 minutes, he was asleep.

However, there was something odd in his dream. James found himself bowing down. To what? He's not sure. He could see that there was a throne so...was he in a throne room?

"James!" A female voice drew his attention. It was commanding and powerful. For some reason he didn't turn to look at the owner of the voice. It felt wrong in his mind. He shouldn't be allowed to see her. James kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

"You have done very well with your mission. You ended them just like I requested. You will surely be rewarded."

Ended them? What was he talking about? Wait... it was her...She's the leader! He wanted to stand up and attack her but...something stops him. Something wants him to follow her every move. Something wanted him to...receive her reward. Whatever that may be. Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. He was able to turn around to see Skash, Reeda, and the other large alien all walked in, looking rather pleased with themselves.

"You did good, kid," Reeda said, patting James on the shoulder.

"Yes, I agree," Skash said, "It was a violent, but beautiful site. So much blood."

Reeda turned and nodded to Skash. "Fewer Saiyans to worry about now."

James looked at the ground in absolute horror. That means...Noca, Vegeta...Bra...He killed them? Oh god... that means Earth is... He knew he needed to do something. He tried to get up but his mind was refusing to allow his body to move. There was another figure standing over James now, but it wasn't anyone he was overly familiar with. All James could see was the black high-heeled boots of the female leader. His mind allowed him to look which finally showed him what she looked like. He glanced up, seeing the boots were knee high, then there was a clear sight of her green skinned thighs, before the rest was covered by a black mini-skirt. James continued to look up, past her midriff, which was on show, but there was a v-shaped top covering the top half of her torso, showing off some prominent cleavage. There was a sheer, almost see-through cape that dropped down to the back of her knees. Finally, James saw her face. Her long black hair. Her beautiful golden eyes. He was mesmerized and shocked.

She reached out with her right hand and gently scraped her nails against his cheek, not cutting him. James breathed heavily as he couldn't move. He was too mesmerized by her beauty to do anything. "You really were a great acquisition," she said before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "See you soon."

With that, James shot up awake in his bed. He was sweating really hard when he woke up. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was ultimately confused and horrified by what he just saw. He turned to look at the clock, seeing it was already 10am. He had slept through the entire day. James held his head as he went to the bathroom. He turned on the sink as he held some water and splashed it in his face. What was that dream? Was it just a dream or...a vision of the future? He couldn't speak. He was too conflicted. He looked at the mirror and saw...himself. But it wasn't him. He had...red eyes and he had a smirk that says...just give in. Everything that had happened, everything that was going to happen, it was warping his interpretation of what was good or bad, right or wrong. He clenched his fist and looked down into the sink as the water carried on running.

"I have to keep a hold of who I am... I can't lose myself to..." James looked up again, and for a second he could almost see her standing behind him, "I can't lose myself to her."

In a spike of rage he punched the mirror, smashing the glass and slightly cutting his knuckles. But he didn't care. He won't lose himself to her. He left the bathroom with that single thought... he will not lose.

* * *

And that was it! Will James find a way to resist her? Will Bra get better? How will James explain the broken mirror? Find out next time on DoS! Sorry, I couldn't resist that reference. XD But yeah, let me know what your favorite moment of this chapter was and what's downsides it has and how I can improve it in later chapters. And remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow this story. I'll see you all next time. Peace!


	9. Untrustworthy

**Hey Everybody! Welcome to the newest chapter of Darkest of Sins! I know, I know, it's been a while. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff. Instead of explaining it all to you, I'm just gonna say what the future of this series is.**

 **A. I'm gonna uploading a couple chapters during this thanksgiving week. Call it a thank you present for those who gave this story a chance.**

 **B. While my discord server hasn't been going well (In fact, it's dead) I'm free! Should you be on Discord, simply hop onto my discord's server, message me, and I'll be happy to talk with ya!**

 **That's pretty much the gist of it. Now enough stalling, let's begin this newest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Untrustworthy

It's been 3 days since the nightmare that traumatized James and showed him the true monster he could become. Ever since then, James has been hit with nightmare after nightmare of him killing innocent people and worse of all….his parents. He intends to keep this a secret. If everyone finds out, who knows what they'll do? Today, James decided to go out on a nice walk. Not before training with Vegeta of course. Yeah, he still needed to use super saiyan to its max potential and hopefully get super saiyan 2 down the road. Once he finished, James left the gravity chamber and headed to the front door. On the way there, he could hear people in the kitchen. He glanced over to see Pan, Trunks, and... Bra.

"Oh no." James thought to himself. "I can't be near Bra! Not yet at least. Maybe if I'm quiet, she won't notice me."

He was almost safe until he heard Pan yell "DAMNIT! I gotta go. So sorry, Bra, but I promised Noca I'd meet him!"

Pan rushed over to hug Bra and say bye, Bra seemed to be ok with it. "It's fine, Pan. I'm glad you've been spending so much time with me, but I know Noca's been planning this for a while."

Pan blushed and laughed as she rushed out, passing by James, not having the time to even spare him a glance. Honestly, James was relieved. It didn't look like she spotted him. He opened the front door and-

"Hey James." A voice called out to him. Shocked, James turned around to see it was Bra.

"Wha-? How did you see me?" James asked her.

"I can sense energy, you know." Bra reminded him as James felt kinda stupid.

As James studied her, he could see that she had the slightest whisper of a smile on her face, but it was a forced one.

"I wanted to say sorry for ignoring you the past few days... a lot happened and... and I sort of neglected that you were here. Sorry for that," Bra said, while looking down away.

"It was fine. A lot has happened and you needed some time to yourself." James reassured her.

"Yeah, thanks for honouring that. I know that Noca had spoken to you, I really appreciate you giving me the time, but... I need to start moving on now," Bra said, still looking down. Not wanting to look James in the eye right now, but that was just because of how she was still feeling.

"Well, just know this. You're my friend and if you need anything, I'm here for you. So is your family and friends." James said, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you," Bra said, looking up and smiling again. She then did something unexpected and gave James a quick hug. She didn't hold it long, and didn't give James enough time to even resonate the contact before she rushed off back to the living room.

This left James confused. Did she just….hug him? And why is his face feeling hot because of that? Shaking it off, James smiled a little. At least, she's feeling better. With that, James went out on his walk. During the walk, he has time to think. Who was that woman? She obviously needs him. But why? James isn't that powerful and yet an alien woman wants him instead of someone like...Vegeta. Sure, she tried it with Noca but….Something seems off. Regardless, he knows they'll be back. And he needs to be ready when they do…

During this time of training, Bra has been feeling a lot better. So better that she and James actually hung out. They ate at restaurants, they watch movies, and play video games together! Sure, Noca and Pan were along for most of their hung-outs but James is glad that he's getting to know everyone better.

He heard the tales of their past adventures, the battles, everything. Noca is even thinking about teaching James some moves! Which is awesome! But the weird thing is….the more he hangs out with Bra, the more….odd he feels when he's around her. And now? It makes sense. He has a crush on her. Which is bad timing since her boyfriend died a couple weeks ago. Best if he keeps this yet another secret.

However, lately he noticed that Bra is acting odd. Not in a bad way but in more in the "she's busy a lot" which is unusual. James decided to just train with Vegeta to get his mind off of it but when he entered, Vegeta stares him down.

"Good. You're here. I have something to request, boy." He told him.

"Umm….Ok? What's up?" James asked. Vegeta wants him to do something? What's going on?

Vegeta closed his eyes with a soft growl as he opened them again.

"I've discovered that Bra is talking to the one called Kareshi, a former boyfriend," Vegeta said.

James's eyes widened at this. A former boyfriend? Damn…. just when he….wait.

"Is this the same boyfriend that cheated on her?" James asked.

Vegeta said nothing in response. But James knew what the answer was. This doesn't make any sense…

"He's a shitty person, why would she-?" James started before Vegeta cut him off.

"Ever since Dom died, she's been depressed. My guess is that she's trying to find compassion again. She's just looking in the wrong place." Vegeta said before continuing. "As for what I want you for...I would ask Noca, but he wouldn't deceive her like that, and I wouldn't want him to," Vegeta said, with a tone that registered as care. "Noca doesn't know about this and judging by his reaction when Kareshi mistreated her the first time... I'd prefer he doesn't find out."

James nodded, understanding that this is somewhat serious.

"This is where you come in..."

"What do you want me to do?" James asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on her. Watch what happens between them, and if you feel like that gets you nowhere... find him, and watch him," Vegeta said, still deadly serious. "Can I actually trust you on this one?"

Spying on them? That seems wrong. Even so… James understands where Vegeta is coming from. Looking at Vegeta, he nodded.

"Yeah, I can." James said.

"Good. Bra should be meeting up with him in downtown. Get moving." Vegeta demanded him. James nodded at this.

"Right." James said as Vegeta walked towards him.

"Also, before you go," Vegeta said, grabbing James' shoulder. "Don't step in to stop Bra talking to Kareshi, wait to see how things play out, don't try and be a hero. She doesn't need that. Also... absolutely do not tell Noca about any of this."

"...Ok. I'll only step in if that bastard tries something." James told him as Vegeta sighed.

"Even then, please, don't be violent about it," Vegeta said, wincing at the mere thought, "I don't want Bra to witness or experience any more pain. I care far too much about her."

With that said, Vegeta and James nodded at each other. Vegeta turned his back to James as James headed out to downtown. Obviously, James can't fly because that would attract attention. So he has to do this the old fashioned way. He looked around until he found them. Once he did, he found a nearby tree and hid behind it as he watched them.

Bra and Kareshi were meeting up outside her College. The day had just finished and they were making plans to go and get a coffee together. Bra was completely unaware that James was watching, and she had also waited for Pan to leave before meeting Kareshi. She really didn't want her best friend knowing about this just yet.

Bra and Kareshi started to talk about how things had been in College and having a general catch-up. James couldn't see anything of note just yet. Soon enough the two of them started walking off together and ended up walking quite close to where James was hiding. Kareshi turned his head as if spotting something by the tree, but shook it off as nothing. That was close. James followed them as he hid behind tree and tree. Once Bra and Kareshi arrived at the coffee shop they decided to sit outside. That was very convenient for James. Nothing bad seemed to happen and Kareshi appeared to let Bra do all the talking. James was starting to feel a little bad for what he was doing, but Vegeta was genuinely concerned for his daughter. It was a strange side to the Prince, but was oddly comforting.

James did start to think he could be working on something more important. Like that alien ship that was still looming over the planet. James looked up in the sky, but couldn't see it right now. The World's army had been making plans to attack the ship, and were even improving technology. With help from Capsule Corp. Even though Bulma knew that the Saiyans could deal with the problem, CC still needed to make money.

James had actually considered just leaving but… he just couldn't. Something kept him from leaving. Maybe it's Vegeta's order or his own dumb brain. Either way, he needs to make sure that this guy doesn't wanna try anything bad. But then again, maybe he's being a bit too overprotective. He heard them talking but because of where he is, he can't really hear them. Guess he needs to get too close for comfort. As he snuck close to them, he noticed that Kareshi was laughing at something Bra said and she looked happy. This is really odd and not because of James's stupid crush. He needed to get closer.

He got a look over at Bra and saw that she made a little twitch and looked over to the right. James cursed and hid behind the closest tree. Kareshi managed to get Bra's attention back though, lucky for James. She didn't see him and he kept his energy down the entire time. Now he could finally hear what was being said.

"I'm definitely glad you agreed to meet with me," Kareshi said, seeming like a nice guy. At least in the way he spoke. Bra soon replied.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you seem to have changed, you were a bit of a dick before," Bra did add a weak little giggle and Kareshi chuckled back.

"I know... I guess I was a bit too young and... didn't deal with situation how an adult should," Kareshi went on. He certainly sounded guilty. James peeked around and saw Bra put her hand on his.

"Don't worry about it. I'm willing to start over as friends now... I genuinely think you've changed."

They both smiled. James turned back behind the tree and was starting to feel a little confused now.

"The fuck am I meant to do... they seem fine?" He questioned himself. He thought about it….he decided to just leave. They're starting over as friends which means Bra will be fine. James was about to leave, thinking things will be fine, but Bra suddenly stood up abruptly. James jumped to alert, turning around the tree. He made sure to remain in cover as best he could. Bra grabbed her back and turned to walk away.

"Sorry, Kareshi, but I gotta get home," She said, seeming a little be annoyed about something, "I forgot I'm helping my Mom with something."

Kareshi smile at her as he stood up. "That's ok, I understand. You're a busy, but still... thanks for coming today."

Bra smiled, sent a little wave, and rushed off. James didn't have to hide now, but he didn't want to really do anything to scare or intimidate Kareshi. As James looked, he noticed that Kareshi seemed disappointed. What, did he expect Bra to want him in bed or something? James frowned deeply at this as Kareshi left the area. Knowing that it's all clear, he made his way back to Capsule corp and back to Vegeta.

As he walked back, he thinks again. That ship….that army….that woman….he decided. Once he tells Vegeta, he's gonna train his ass off and then once he's ready, he's gonna find that ship and get answers. James knew he couldn't leave everything to the others, or even the Earth army. That was not a good idea. He felt as if he had the most information or experience with these strange alien invaders. Plus they were certainly interested in him. He needed to know exactly what it was they wanted, but he couldn't deny he was scared of what may happen. Especially since one general bitchslapped Vegeta when he was in his god state. Which scares him.

Regardless, the plan is set. But first, he needs to tell Vegeta. Once he arrived back, Vegeta looked at him.

"Well? What happened?" Vegeta asked.

James quickly explained what he didn't feel satisfied with that, but he wasn't angry. He seemed to actually be fairly confused by it all. He stepped up to James.

"I can't trust him. I need to make sure that things aren't wrong. I really want Bra to be safe," Vegeta explained as he looked at her. "I want you to keep spying on her."

"What? Vegeta, with all due respect, they're just friends now. Don't you trust her?" James asked.

Bad move. Vegeta grabbed James by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen here you little cretin, I want you to keep an eye on her. She is everything to me!" Vegeta yelled, and his eyes flashed the teal of Super Saiyan. James hadn't see this side of Vegeta and was pretty worried about it. He looked down into the seriousness of the Saiyan Prince's eyes. James had to admit...he was pretty scared. "You will do this or I will send you back to your parents in a body bag! Is that clear?!"

Scared out of his mind, James nodded. "Ok, Ok! I'll do it!"

Vegeta dropped James and turned his back, he clenched his fists and walked over to the wall, punching it hard. He even left a imprint. James was starting to wonder exactly how this had affected everyone. All he knew was that Kareshi had tried to force himself on Bra, but that was as much of the story he really knew. Most of the details had been spared. As he got up, James frowned deeply.

"It wasn't just cheating….was it?" James asked. Vegeta didn't turn to look at James. However, he did answer him. He told the full story.

"Bra was in love with him. Deeply. She was crazy about him. He destroyed her confidence when he cheated on her. For about a week she stopped going to school. Stopped talking to friends. Stayed in her room." Vegeta took a breath and walked over to the chair he had on the other side of the GR. He slumped down. "Noca came around to talk to her, of course worried, he stayed the night with her, just for comfort of course. Bra needed someone. After that... Noca went into school the next day."

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face as he got to this part. Not a smirk of any sort of happiness, but a smirk of pride.

"Noca didn't give Kareshi a chance to speak, apparently. He just punched him a few times and then broke his arm." Vegeta chuckled to himself, "That got Noca expelled from school at 16. He never went back, but that didn't really help Bra any."

James had an enquiring, but surprised look on his face. Vegeta turned to him and believed he knew where the concern was.

"Pan let him have a Senzu, didn't want to leave him in that much pain. After that, Dom started coming around to see her. She turned him away 2 or 3 times, even I tried, but he showed he actually cared. He wasn't a fighter and he stood up to me. That takes guts. Turns our Dom had been in love with Bra since he met her, almost 2 years prior."

"Dom…" James said as he didn't know what to say. Dom was perfect for Bra. He cares about her deeply. "And now he's…"

"Yes... Bra didn't just lose a boyfriend, but... she lost someone I would be happy to call a son..." Vegeta probably just said the most human thing possible. James couldn't help but smile. He also couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty about Dom's death. He needed to shake that thought off. "Thanks for doing this, James. You're becoming more and more trustworthy."

That last comment shook James. Truthworthy? And Vegeta...thanked him? Vegeta stood up as he waved at him.

"Now get out of here, I'm sure you've got something to do," Vegeta turned away, but not in an angry fashion. He was just eager to carry on with his strict training regimen and wanted to get on with it alone. James left the room in silence.

Later that night, James left Capsule Corp as he flew around the sky to find that ship. He knows that he's probably the best chance they have against this…..he doesn't even know what to call them. He was thinking maybe the ship is cloaked. However, after an hour of searching, The ship was nowhere to be found. It must've moved further back into space, trying to get away, or stop anyone from coming to them. James stopped looking and remained hovering in the sky for second. He sighed and was about to retreat, but then hear the rumble of something approaching. He tried to look around, or even use his sense, but he couldn't find anything.

That's when a large small spacey looking jet soared past James and continued to head up towards the sky. James watched as the ship went. It must've been going for the ship, but suddenly it turned and headed back down. The human's must've been testing their vehicles on the atmosphere. Waste of his time. He simply flew back to Capsule Corp and headed to his room. As he laid on his bed, the words Vegeta said about him being trustworthy came back to him...No. James isn't trustworthy. After all… He's kept a lot of secrets for them. And he plans to keep it that way...

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! What will happen next? Has Kareshi actually reformed? And what does the mysterious people want with James? You'll find that out next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to follow it to know when a chapter has come out, favorite it so I know you love it, and review so I know if I make mistakes and how I can improve! Thank you so much for reading this! Peace!**


	10. The Truth

**Hey Everyone! Welcome back! Yeah, I told ya I'd be updating more! Now this is one of my longest chapters and possibly one of the most violent ones. If you're scared of blood, here's your warning. Anyway, enough stalling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The truth

For a couple more weeks, James had kept the truth about his dream about the woman and Kareshi from Noca. He knew deep down this was wrong but he understood the reason why it needed to be kept a secret. Even so, he can't stop training. He needed to reach the other levels of super saiyan so he can stand a chance against the army. He was currently training in the gravity chamber at 400x gravity while in super saiyan.

Vegeta had allowed him to train in there alone. The only reason he wasn't there was because he had been dragged along on a shopping trip with Bulma. He was just getting into the training when all of a sudden a screen by the console changed over to the news on its own. James turned to see what was there.

"It appears that a few space vehicles have descended into the airspace around Satan City," the Newscaster was saying, "We cannot tell if they have violent intent right now, but the army are already on high alert. They may have come from one of the spaceships that had previously invaded."

James's eyes widened. Spaceships? They have to be from the woman's army. James knew this was his chance. Even if he's not powerful enough, he needs to do something. So he exited the chamber and Capsule Corp and flew top speed towards Satan City. On the way there he noticed Noca was on his way, quickly and looking very, very focused. He didn't even greet James, but that was understandable.

The two of them arrived and stopped above the city. They looked down to see that the ships were still descending, but didn't appear to be attacking anyone. The army had been gathering, but they weren't going to attack until fired on first. That was their policy. Noca looked to James.

"So, how do you think we should go about this?" Noca asked.

"We attack them at full power." James suggested with Noca raising an eyebrow.

"But they're not attacking...doesn't that seem stupid?"

"This could be our chance to take them out quickly!" James told Noca.

"James. They're not attacking anyone right now. Let's wait it out. If they attack, then we will attack them." Noca suggested.

James growled softly. He knew there was no convincing Noca so he silently nodded as the two descended into the city to get a better view. One of the alien ships moved lower than the others. It was the bigger of the three. The bottom of the ship opened up and a load of troops walked out. They were carrying alien weapons and James noticed they were dressed in an armour similar to the ones the fighters onboard the big ship had been wearing. Some of the soldiers were robots too, and there were probably aliens underneath those helmets. The soldiers of the Earth army were readying their weapons, but refrained from attacking.

The alien troops continued walking forwards and suddenly stopped. That was when one last troop emerged from the ship. He was a bit larger than the others, and his armour looked better. It even had a cape on it. His helmet also had a different kind of design and he had a sword sheathed on his back. He was definitely their commander. He walked through the middle of his troops and stopped upon reaching the front.

"That must be their leader." James said.

"Or just one of their many strong fighters... We really need to be careful here," Noca said as he started to scout the area. "We need to make sure that if any sort of fire-fight starts that all the civilians are away from here. I know the army should have already thought of that though."

Before James could say anything a voice boomed through a speaker. It was the commander of the Earth army. He was addressing the aliens.

"Stand down. We do not wish to fight in this heavily civilised area!"

The aliens didn't react, in fact, the alien commander cracked his knuckles. They weren't ready to listen to any sort of requests.

"Noca…..they're about to-"

Noca held his right hand out, letting James know not to make any sudden movements or draw attention. James was getting a little antsy.

"Noca, are you serious? They are clearly about to-" James tried to say.

"No they won't, they're clearly smarter than that," Noca explained, wanting James to sit back and wait, but he clearly wanted to get in there and fight them. You can thank James's Saiyan blood for that.

"We could kill the leader with a sneak attack…..anything really." James said.

But Noca said nothing in response. He looked over to James and could see he was itching to charge in. The commander of the Army was continuing to try and communicate to the aliens, but to no avail. James was trying to control himself. He didn't want these people to die and these aliens obviously aren't here to say hi. You know what? Fuck this. James began to charge at the aliens with a bit of frustration in his heart.

Noca didn't want that to happen. He growled in annoyance and used his extreme speed to get in front of James. He managed to move quick enough to get to James before anyone noticed him. Noca punched James back and then charged into him, pushing him back into cover.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Noca asked, seeming to be very annoyed with what James had attempted. "We need to see what kind of power they have before we go charging in like maniacs."

"If we wait, they'll kill innocent people!" James told Noca with anger.

"If they're stronger than us they'll kill everyone!" Noca said back. "I have already died once... I'm not letting that happen again."

"...Grr…..Motherf….Fine. If this goes wrong, this is on you." James warned Noca.

"Trust me. I want them off of this planet just as much as you." Noca reminded him as James nodded.

The two of them returned to watching over the action. The aliens were still standing there and the humans were beginning to get very scared. James remembered that Noca had mentioned that the aliens were too smart to attack first. The human commander called out to the aliens.

"If you do not co-operate... we will have to use deadly force!" Nothing was said in response. "This is your last chance!" The commander yelled.

The Alien commander merely crossed his arms and stood still. Well, the human commander warned him.

"FIRE!" The human commander yelled and their tanks started firing towards the aliens.

The Alien commander simply pushed a button on his wrist and a huge shield formed around them. The rockets hit the shield and exploded, filling the air with a thick smoke. The soldiers weren't happy. The commander yelled at his troops.

"Open fire on those aliens!"

All the humans started firing their machine guns and as the smoke dissipated the Alien commander was walking forward, swatting away all the bullets with his sword. His alien and robot troops started to walk forward with him.

"Now!" Noca shouted. He jumped up and fired an energy blast at one of the engines of the ship that carried the alien soldiers and watched as the ship fell towards a building and crashed through. Luckily it was empty. James smirked as he fired a Chaos beam at the same ship. That was the final nail in the coffin for the ship as it exploded. The attentions of the alien soldiers was gripped and they knew where Noca and James were now.

"Show time!" James said as he fired ki blasts at the alien soldiers which killed a couple.

The soldiers had finally started opening fire on the two Saiyans, but their commander was still fully focused on the Human army. He was still walking slowly towards them. Unlike James, who had opted for the energy blasts approach, Noca had jumped in and was going for close combat. As they take down soldiers, James noticed that the alien commander was free for the taking. Calling dibs, James fired a ki blast at the commander's back which did catch him off guard.

James then charged in for a kick to the head….but the commander dodged it and punched James away. He recovered of course as he turned super saiyan. The commander charged at James as he swung his sword. Surprisingly, James barely dodged all of it. Until the commander aimed for his neck. James caught the sword with his two hands as he tried to stop it, although it caused both of his hands to bleed.

The commander kicked James away and continued on after him. The soldiers continued to fire upon him and that managed to grip his attention again. The Commander wasn't very happy. He growled in anger and pulled out a gun, firing up one of the tanks, but managed to blow up three of them and kill many soldiers. It was then that the other two alien ships started moving and attacking the soldiers too.

Noca was having a simple time fighting off the alien soldiers, despite there being loads of them. Now the commander turned his attention back to James and swung his sword again. This time for James' torso. Seeing as how his hands are already damaged, he caught it again. He tried to break the sword but….he couldn't.

The sword seemed to be made of something a little stronger than what he had expected. The commander pulled his sword back and kicked James away, causing him to smash into one of the Human army's tanks. He slowly lifted up as the commander shot his gun towards James and the humans again. James growled as he shot ki blasts and destroyed the projectiles. The commander then charged at James again and swung his sword. James dodged these until the sword glowed orange?

"What the-?" James said as he knew it can't be good.

James dodged yet again as the sword barely missed James's face. However, the commander expected this as he had come in close enough to kick out with his left foot and knock James back into another destroyed tank. The commander looked back on James and turned to see his soldiers had been dealt with, and Noca was standing looking rather rattled.

The young man flashed Super Saiyan 2 and charged for the commander. He aimed a fist for his chest, the commander narrowly avoiding and swiping his sword towards Noca. The young Saiyan flipped back and fired an energy blast into the commander's face. This attack managed to his and the alien leader stumbled back. Noca flew forward and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him all the way towards a building.

The alien soldier fell down and slowly stood up once more with his sword. He started to charge in Noca's direction. The Saiyan dodged underneath the sword and aimed a fist for the alien's gut. The commander felt the hit and stumbled back. He swung the sword out again and Noca jumped over it, pouncing off of the sword and kicking the commander in the head. The alien fell to his knee as Noca jumped up and dropped in once more.

Taken only a second to rest the Commander quickly lifted his gun up and blasted Noca, knocking him back. The Saiyan landed on his back and the commander quickly got to his feet and stabbed Noca through the shoulder. The Saiyan let out a pained scream and James finally stood up. That's when a voice was heard. It was someone calling out for Noca.

Noca, James, and the commander all looked in the direction of the voice and saw her. It was Bra... and she was with Kareshi. James looked back to Noca and saw his eyes narrow, as if taken by a blind rage. A powerful burst of energy escaped from Noca's body and the commander was thrown back, his sword leaving Noca's body. Noca stared down the commander as he jumped up and caught on to one of his alien ships and let it fly off with him.

James tried to tell Noca they needed to follow him, but Noca had seen Kareshi... and that was all that was on his mind now. Noca started to take a couple of steps forward.

"No, no….." James said. He failed Vegeta. James grabbed Noca's arm. "Noca, please….not now."

Noca looked over at James as pure hatred was in his eyes. After looking at James enough, his anger grew.

"...You knew….didn't you?" Noca asked with venom in his voice, scaring James a little. "DID YOU KNOW HE'S WHO BRA WAS SEEING?!"

With a worried look...James nodded.

"He wanted to make things right. Amend for his actions. Please, Noca...calm down." James tried to reason with Noca.

Noca looked down again, but with a swift movement he headbutted James in the bridge of his nose, kicked him in the gut and then turned to face Kareshi and was about to blast over to them. James recovered though as he got in front of Noca.

"Stop! He's not worth it!" James shouted with blood pouring down his nose.

Noca wa simply enraged right now. James knew all along. And he TRUSTED him! Noca grabbed James by the throat and flew along, smashing James into the ground in the process. He let go, letting James slide across and then threw a blast at him. As the blast exploded Noca turned back around and charged back for Kareshi. But a blast connected with Noca's back as it was James who fired it. That attack left James completely beaten up with blood pouring down his head and arms. Noca was more powerful than James and the fact that Noca is in super saiyan 2 means this won't end well for James.

Noca charged at James again as James grabbed both Noca's hands. The two then began trying to overpower each other as the ground began to shake and rubble erupts from the ground. But James was clearly losing. As a last resort, James used his leg to trip Noca and pinned him. He can't beat Noca, he has to reason with him.

"Noca, stop! He's trying to change, I saw the guilt in his eyes! If you attack him, you'll just prove to me that you're just as heartless as he was back then!" James shouted.

This comment catches Noca off guard. He looked up into James' eyes, but it was hard to see that rage ever vanishing. Deep down, James understood what Noca felt. The extremely protective nature that Noca had for Bra had never shown itself until now, and James truly knew why Vegeta had told him to make sure Noca never found out. James didn't know if he really could stop Noca, but that was when he noticed Noca's power slowly weakening and his eye was immediately drawn to the sword wound in his left shoulder. It was quite open and covered in blood.

"Noca….I'm sorry." James said as he knew that wound needed to be attended to. So James removed his shirt and tied it up around the sword wound to help him. In response, Noca punched James into the wall as he got up and walked towards Kareshi. However...as he was walking, his power slowly went down as he stopped and reverted back to his base form. He was breathing heavily and his anger was still apparent, but not as bad as before. James slowly stood up and looked over to Bra and Kareshi. He smirked to them, but that vanished when Bra screamed "Look out!"

James turned around as the Commander fired his gun from the ship, aiming it at the ground in front of James and Noca. The blast crashed down, exploding, but James had managed to grab Noca and leap away in time, but the commander found a new target. The cockpit of his ship opened up and the pilot robot jumped out and turned into a swarm of small nano-bot things. They certainly didn't look friendly.

The instantly flew towards Kareshi and Bra. The male turned around and started to sprint away, Bra taking a second to resonate what he had just done. She hadn't expected Kareshi to just run. She turned and got on her way as well, but there was too much rubble around and she ended up tripping.

"Kareshi!" She called out, the fear in her voice was pretty evident of the situation. Kareshi didn't even look back. James had to act quick to stop the swarm, save Bra and the Commander. Noca stood up, but was weak. James turned to him.

"I'm gonna save Bra and then you two need to get out of here," James ordered Noca.

Noca nodded, and James moved. He was running really low on energy thanks to the beating he took from Noca but he should have enough to save Bra. James got in front of Bra and fired ki blasts at the drones. Each blast seemed to cause a chain reaction that destroyed the swarm-bots and Bra managed to get to her feet, but had appeared to have hurt her ankle quite badly.

James then looked down. Kareshi left her to die. Guess he was wrong. Some people never change…

"James...You're.." Bra started to say. She noticed how damaged James was. Without his shirt on, Bra could see the additional injuries and blood that was on him.

"I'll live. I'm a saiyan after all." James said as he looked up and noticed that the commander's ship is getting away! If he escapes, James might not have another chance to learn about the army. This is it….he has to go now.

"Bra….Be careful, ok?" James said with a smile as he flew after the ship.

"James, wait!" Bra shouted but it fell on deaf ears. Noca said nothing as he picked up Bra and flew to Capsule Corp. James followed the Commander's ship as it ascended higher and higher beyond the clouds. It was then that he saw the large ship come into view. He was in for a bigger battle, James thought to himself. He needed to make this quick. Otherwise, he'll get himself killed.

A door opened on the large ship to allow the commander's shirt to get inside. With a smirk, James barely followed inside before the door closed on him. Once he got inside, he was met with dozens of soldiers, all aimed their guns at the Saiyan. Damn, just when he was looking to sneak his way around the ship.

"Listen! I won't hurt you if you tell me where your leader is!" James told them. They ignored him and opened fire. James dodged the shots as he began beating the shit out of the soldiers. He didn't need much energy to take them down. While in the process of this he didn't notice that a large cannon had moved and was been aimed right at him. The cannon fired on him which hit James and made him crash onto the ground in pain.

The explosion that occurred when the cannon fired filled the area with a thick smoke and James' vision had become impaired. One last alien soldier had revealed himself, holding some sort of alien rocket launched and was about to fire on James. The Saiyan was about to get up and react until a large blade came through the soldier's chest, and sliced up. The alien blood spurted on James and through the smoke came the commander, looking a whole lot more menacing. James could hardly seen anything at this time and wasn't sure he could fight at his best right now.

"Damn…..if only I had more energy." James said as the commander lifted his arm and blade up and prepared to bring it down on the Saiyan.

James barely dodged as he got up. However, due to the smoke, James can't see the commander anymore. Getting angry, he fired blasts all around him and not hitting shit as a result. Because of this, the commander was able to sneak up behind James and pin him against the wall….and then stabbed James through the stomach with his blade.

James vomited up blood as a result but managed to shoot a ki blast in the commander's face, getting himself free. This caused the commander to stumble back, giving James the chance to kick the commander in the chest. The alien started to fall back and fell to one knee. He unholstered his gun and started firing at James. James dodged the shots as he charged in and kicked him in the face.

The commander growled heavily at this until it realized that James was charging up a blast in front of him.

"Galick…..Gun!" James shouted at he fired the move he learned from Vegeta at the commander.

The Commander was knocked off of his feet and hit into the wall. The blast had struck his face, breaking through the armour and scarring his face. James let off the energy and watched as the Commander returned to his feet and looked towards James.

"How are you still alive…?" James said as he hoped that attack would've killed him. Then he saw the Alien's face, his narrowed red eyes, and his sharp teeth on show. The alien let out a vicious growl and charged towards James. James knew this had to be the end. He used a Chaos beam….but not as a blast, he manifested his ki into a sword! The light blue ki sword in James's hand glowed as the two rushed each other.

James noticed it, the commander was furious, in a feral state. It let it's guard down. As the commander swung his sword, James ducked under the slash as he jumped up and slashed at the commander's neck. There was silence in the air. The commander stumbled back as his head came clean off with purple blood pouring everywhere. The body fell into the ground, lifeless.

James's sword disappeared as he fell to the ground in pain. Beaten, covered in his own blood and now with some of that alien's blood on him too. He was exhausted and couldn't move his body. Suddenly a door opened in front of him and two beings walked through. James looked up and saw it was Reeda and Skash. Damn it….He wasn't ready for more fighting. Both reached down and grabbed onto James' arms.

"Come on, let's take you to rest," Reeda said.

"N-No….Get off of me…" James started to say but he couldn't speak anymore. He eventually passed out of exhaustion. He was scared to be their prisoner but no matter how much he wants to deny that….it's true. The only silver lining to this is….maybe he'll get some answers when he wakes up. Hopefully...

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! What will happen now? Will Noca ever trust James again? What will happen now that James is captured? We'll find out next time! Be sure to follow this so you get notified when a new chapter is out, favorite so I know you love this story, and review to let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve this! Thanks for reading! Peace!**


End file.
